Warriors: Omen of The Shinigami: Dark Moon
by SukiMikora
Summary: -Warriors and DN fans- L, Light, and the gang have somehow found their way into a new land, covered in trees, and hills, and rivers, and lakes. This may seem like nothing too out of the ordinary. But, the problem at hand, is that their forms have changed as well. They are now stuck in cat bodies, in strange land. Soon, they meet the cats of the four Clans. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Omen of The Shinigami  
Warriors  
Dark Moon  
-

Summary: L, Light, and the gang have somehow found their way into a new land, covered in trees, and hills, and rivers, and lakes. This may seem like nothing too out of the ordinary. But, the problem at hand, is that their forms have changed as well. They are now stuck in cat bodies, in strange land. Soon, they meet the cats of the four Clans. IceClan, FlameClan, WoodClan, and BoneClan. Now, each cat must choose a Clan and a destiny. What will happen, and what is this starry Clan of ancestors known as StarClan? What does Lakeheart mean by the prophecy? What will become of the Clans, and our favorite Death Note cast? Read and find out.

A/N In the alliegances, I am only naming ranks and which clan the cats are in. I will not include their descriptions there.

Alleigances  
-

**WoodClan**

**Leader:** Brownstar

**Deputy:** Ashclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Dappleleaf

**Warriors:** Falcontail

Robinfeather

Blazeshadow

Ravenheart

Ravenflight

Snowfur

Frostpelt

Windclaw

Thrushtail

Sparrowpelt

Breezetail

**Queens:** Mistpelt (Kits, Rosekit and Rockkit)

**Elders:** Smudgenose

Rosedapple

Flamestrike

**IceClan**

**Leader:** Snowstar

**Deputy:** Rabbitclaw

**Medicine Cat:** Feathermist

**Warriors:** Iceclaw

Mistshadow

Mintclaw

Glacierfoot

Frostwhisker  
(Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Apprentices: Crowpaw

**Queens:** (None)

**Elders:** Snakefoot

Jagtooth

Cloudpelt

**FlameClan**

**Leader:** Sunstar

**Deputy:** Flameclaw

**Medicine Cat:** Leafwhisker

**Warriors:** Firetail

Hawkclaw

Mudtail

Blazefire

Rocktail

Stonepelt

**Queens:** (None)

**Elders: **(None)

**BoneClan**

**Leader: **Snakestar

**Deputy: **Bloodclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Slashclaw

**Warriors: **Boneclaw

Blackclaw

Darkshadow

Shadowclaw

Redwhisker

Wolfeye

Lionclaw

**Queens: **(None)

**Elders: **(None)

Chapter 1  
-

L slowly opened one eye. Wind blew through trees around him, and squirrels ran up and down the trunks of oaks. Birds flew overhead in the air. The sound of rushing water could be heard a few feet away. L sat up and took in his surroundings. _Where am I?_ he asked himself. When he tried to stand up, he noticed that there was extra strain on his legs, and standing was very difficult. After about three minutes, L could take it no longer, and sank down on all fours. He also noticed that his senses were much sharper. He sat back down again, deep in thought. _How did I end up here? Why can't I stand? Am I injured? I don't feel like it. _He thought. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was like a string, yet stiff. He then noticed that there as more than one... and they were attached to the side of his face! He grabbed at them and tried to pull them off, but it hurt. He the looked at his hands. They were no longer hands. Instead, they were paws. The paws of a cat. L flexed his fingers, if they could be called that, and stared, perplexed, as claws emerged. He looked around himself again, suddenly aware of mounds of fur surrounding him. They were cats. A forest full of cats! And L was one of them! L struggled to fight down panic. He stared at a young brown tabby tom. He was able to make out the muffled words that the tom was whispering in his sleep.

"Not... Kira..." the tom murmured. _Light! _L realized. He prodded him in the side. The other tom blinked and stared up at him.

"What the hell?" he hissed. L backed away a step or two.

"Light! It's you, right?" L asked. The brown tom stared at him, dumbfounded, but nodded.

"It's me, Ryuzaki. Light, we aren't human," L said frantically. Light's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked. L sighed.

"We are felines, Light," L mewed. Light nearly jumped out of his fur. He stared at his paws, and then his tail.

"How did this happen?!" he demanded, hissing at L. L shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said solemnly. Light sighed and stared at the other cats sleeping around him.

"Might as well wake the others," he sighed. L nodded in agreement.

Soon, the whole group had woken up and was now staring at themselves with fascination.

"I'm a kitty-cat!" Misa cheered. Matsuda just grinned idiotically. Soichiro was busy scratching at a tree, Near was playing with a fish, Mello was basking on a rock, Matt was hissing at Matsuda, L just sat there, looking bored, and Light growled at everything that moved. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bushes, and yurned to see a large brown tabby spring out at them, followed by a white she-cat and a black tom.

"Tresspassers!" the she-cat growled. L took a step back.

"We are sorry that we are on your land. We have nowhere else to go," he said cautiously. The white she-cat drew back a little.

"Hmm... you aren't from another Clan, that's for sure," she said. The brown tabby stepped forward.

"Where are you from?" he asked. L sighed.

"The city," he replied. The tabby tilted his head.

"Okay... well, since you obviously have nowhere else to go, we might as well take you to our camp," he meowed. He beckoned with his tail for his companions to follow, and they started walking through the forest. L and the others followed. They stepped over brambles, went around trees, and ducked under bushes. Soon, they came to a clearing. Cats were all over the place. There was a high rock in the center of the clearing, and there were various dens. The brown tabby turned to L and the group.

"Newcomers, this is our camp," he mewed. L nodded and looked around.

"Could we get your names?" he asked. The brown tabby nodded.

"I'm Sparrowpelt, that black tom is Thrushtail, and the white she-cat is Snowfur," he said. L and his group nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am L," he meowed.

"Light," said Light.

"Misa."

"Matsuda."

"Mello."

"Near."

"Matt."

"Soichiro."

"Watari."

"Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Ide."

Sparrowpelt, Snowfur, and Thrushtail nodded and walked up to a large brown tom.

"Brownstar, we have some guests," he mewed. The big tom's eyes widened.

"Sparrowpelt! It's like you brought a whole Clan here!" he said, eyeing L's group. L stepped forward.

"Greetings, Brownstar... we come from a far off city, and by some chance happened to end up in your territory. We are sorry to trouble you, but we really have nowhere else to go," he said. Brownstar stood up.

"Well... since you quite obviously are not our enemies, I think that you could have a chance at joining Clan cats," he meowed. L pricked his ears.

"What, exactly, is a Clan?" he asked. Brownstar flicked his tail.

"Well, there are four Clans in this forest. A Clan is one of the groups of cats who hunt and train together. They are lead by a leader, and the deputy is the cat who becomes leader when the leader dies or retires. We also have a medicine cat, who treats our wounds and illnesses. We have warriors, who fight and hunt for the Clan, and apprentices, the cats training to be warriors. We also follow a code known as the warrior code. Those are the rules set down by StarClan, or our warriar ancestors. Clan cats go to StarClan when they die. Leader's names always end in 'star', out of respect for StarClan. Kits' names in in 'kit' and apprentices end in 'paw'. All Clan cats are expected to be loyal to the code and their Clan," Brownstar explained. L twitched his ears.

"I think living in a Clan might be nice," he said. Brownstar nodded.

"Well then, I think you should live with WoodClan for the time being, until the next gathering. Then, you may choose which Clan you wish to permanently join. Alright?" Brownstar mewed. L nodded, and so did his companions.

"Then it is settled. For now, Sparrowpelt and Breezetail will teach you Clan ways and guide you," Brownstar said, gesturing to Sparrowpelt and another tabby tom that could easily be his twin. Sparrowpelt and Breezetail moved their way to the newcomers.

"Well, looks like you'll be hanging with us!" Sparrowpelt meowed cheerfully. L just sat down.

"Yes, it looks like it," he meowed. Light walked over and sat beside him.

"So, we're gonna be staying with these cats?" he questioned. L nodded. Light sighed and walked over to a pile of dead small animals, like mice, birds, and squirrels.

"What is this?" he asked, prodding it. Sparrowpelt snickered.

"It's the fresh-kill pile. That's our food," he explained. Light looked over his shoulder at them.

"Food?" he asked, sticking his tongue out. L sighed.

"Light, eat what they offer. We are not humans, dead food will not hurt us," he meowed. Light poked a dead squirrel.

"Ew," he growled. Sparrowpelt burst out laughing.

"Wow! And this guy's a rogue? Ha! He's turning away from freshkill. Seems more like a kittypet to me!" he taunted. Light spinned around to face him.

"Kittypet? What's that?" he asked. Sparrowpelt laughed even more.

"Kittypets are the cats raised by twolegs!" Sparrowpelt explained. Light tilted his head.

"Twolegs?" he questioned. L poked him.

"I think they mean humans, Light," L said. Breezetail twitched his ears at the word that he obviously didn't know.

"Anyway... just try that squirrel. You'll love it," he chided. Light sniffed it and slowly bit into its leg. About a second later, Light started ravenously ripping and tearing at the squirrel with his teeth, biting off chunks of meat and swallowing it.

"Light, what did I tell you?" L meowed, grinning. Light looked up with the squirrel in his mouth.

"Er..." he mumbled, twitching his ears. Sparrowpelt and Breezetail were on their backs, laughing their tails off. Light growled.

"Shut up, fleabags!" he hissed. They shut their mouths and stood up.

"Anyway, let's go on hunting patrol! We will take L, Light, Matsuda, and Mello," Sparrowpelt chirped. Breezepelt nodded in agreement.

"The rest of you, go join another patrol," he ordered. The others sauntered off to go on patrol with other warriors. L felt a burst of excitement. He was going hunting? That sounded cool. Sparrowpelt and Breezetail led the way out of the camp, and they entered forest again. Breezetail turned to his companions.

"Now, keep quiet. Do not let your tail brush the ground. Keep low, so the prey doesn't see your shadow," he ordered. The patrol did as they were asked, and they silently moved across the forest floor. Suddenly, L saw Breezetail's tail fly up, as a signal to stop. Everyone stopped behind him. He crouched and stalked along the ground very slowly and silently, fixing his eyes on a small gray squirrel. He bunched up his muscles, and sprang. He landed his his paws square on top of his prey, and he quickly killed it with a quick nip to the neck.

"That is how you hunt," Breeztail chirped. L nodded in acknowledgement. Breezetail then covered his kill with leaves.

"We will come back for our catch later, when he have finished hunting," he meowed. He then led the patrol onward, then turned to L.

"L, I would like to see your hunter's crouch," he ordered. L crouched down, tail swishing above the leaves. Breezetail set a paw on his tail.

"Keep your tail still," he commanded. "And bring your legs further under you, for a stronger leap."

L did as he was told, and Breezetail gave him a nod of approval.

"Very good, L," he said. "Light, your turn."

Light copied L, but he wobbled a bit, and almost fell over. Breezetail steadied him with a nudge.

"There you go. That's perfect," he meowed. "Now, Matsuda, you try."

Matsuda tried, but he fell over face first in the dirt. L rolled his eyes.

"Matsuda, quit acting like a kit and do the crouch!" he growled. Matsuda got up and tried again. This time he got it, but his tail wouldn't keep still. Breezetail put his paw on it.

"Keep your tail still," he told the black cat. Matsuda kept it still.

"Good," Breezetail praised. "Mello, your turn."

The yellow tom slowly bent down, bringing his legs underneath him, and straightened his tail. His chest just barely brushed the ground.

"Very good, Mello!" Breezepelt cheered. "And on your first try, too!"

Mello's eyes lit up.

"Well, I pay attention," he meowed. Breezetail flicked his tail.

"Now, I want you all to each try and catch some prey. Come on," Sparrowpelt said, as he took the lead. L then spotted something in the grass. _Mouse! _He raised his tail for his companions to stop. He dropped into the hunter's crouch and slowly slinked forward, eyes on his prey. He bunched up his muscles, and sprang right on top of the gray furry prey. He reached down and nipped it on the neck, and then lifted it up in his jaws. Breezetail ran over to him.

"Very nice, L!" he congratulated. "Nice catch!"

The cats hunted for the rest of the day, until nightfall. Matsuda caught a shrew, L caught a squirrel, plus his mouse, Breezetail had retrieved his squirrel, Light caught a thrush, and Mello caught a vole. Breezetail led the way back to camp, and they were greeted by friendly meows of welcome. The patrol deposited their prey into the fresh-kill pile and sat down.

"That was fun!" Matsuda cheered. L nodded, and so did Light and Mello. Sparrowpelt smiled at them.

"Warriors hunt almost every day," he said. "We have to, to feed the Clan."

L turned and noticed Matt standing behind him.

"What's up?" Matt purred. L flicked his tail.

"We just returned from hunting. Did you hunt, too?" he meowed. Matt nodded.

"I went with Robinfeather's patrol," he said. "He and Windclaw taught me how to hunt."

Mello walked over.

"Hey, Matt. I caught a vole," he purred. Matt grinned.

"You'll never guess what I caught," he boasted. Mello tilted his head.

"What'd you catch?" he asked. Matt rushed over to the fresh-kill pile and proudly held up a big white rabbit. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Great catch, Matt!" Mello cheered.

"Best catch of all of us," L chirped.

"You're sharing, right?" Light mewed.

"I wish I was that good!" Matsuda chipped in. Matt beamed and set his rabbit back down.

"It's for the whole Clan," he said. Mello ran up and touched his muzzle to Matt's flank.

"You're a good hunter, Bro," he meowed. Matt laughed.

"You caught a nice vole, Mello," he said, pointing at Mello's vole. Mello shrugged.

"It was tiny, and slow," he mewed. "Rabbits are big and fast and hard to catch."

Matt playfully nipped Mello's ear.

"I caught it when it wasn't looking," he purred. L walked up.

"Your catch was the best catch of the day," he praised. Sparrowpelt and Breezetail nodded. Robinfeather padded up.

"I hope he decides to join WoodClan, so he can be my apprentice," he said, touching noses to the brown tabby. Matt was obviously proud of his catch, like everyone else. L grabbed his mouse and bit into it. It was surprisingly good. _Never thought I'd find myself eating mouse, _he thought.

They remained with WoodClan for a few days, until finally the day of the Gathering came. All the Clan cats were huddled together in camp, and L and the others were excited. They hadn't been tought any battle moves yet, because Brownstar wanted to wait until they decided which Clan to join before giving away WoodClan fighting techniques. Brownstar stood on the highrock, staring at the entrance to camp.

"Let's go," he said, as he leaped down. The other Clan cats followed him out of the camp, as they headed to the gathering place. L and his group stuck close together, walking through the trees and sparse undergrowth. They soon came to a small stream in a clearing. Four huge boulders stood at the center, and there were four smaller boulders connected to the bigger ones. Soon, more cats filed in. Brownstar swiftly leaped onto one of the large boulders, while WoodClan's deputy Ashclaw sat on the smaller rock connected to Brownstar's. A yellow tom leaped onto the large rock next to Brownstar. A white she-cat jumped onto the rock next to his. At the end was a gray tabby tom with numerous scars. On the smaller rocks, stood a tan tom next to Ashclaw, and a flame-colored tom next to him. At the end stood a rusty red colored tom. The large rocks were probably the leader's rocks, and the smaller ones were for the deputies. L stared in fascination at the scene before him. Suddenly, Brownstar listed his muzzle to the sky.

"Let the Gathering begin!" he yowled.

Everyone stared up at him.

"WoodClan met some new cats this moon, and they wish to join the Clans. We have taught them Clan ways, and I have brought them here to choose which Clan they would like to join," he announced. Everyone gasped and stared at L's group.

"He's creepy..." one young tom said, pointing to L. "With his weird gray fur and black undereyes... it gives me the creeps."

L turned to face him.

"I'm creepy, am I? Don't worry, I won't harm you," he meowed icily. The other tom slinked away. L sighed and faced the leaders again.

"IceClan is a good Clan to live in. We have plenty of prey, and we swim and catch fish. We are also very good jumpers. If you join us, we will teach you how to fish, fight in water, and jump very high," the white she-cat mewed.

"Very nicely said, Snowstar. Anyway, FlameClan is also a nice place to live in. We are very fast and move across open moor. We hunt rabbits, lizards, and birds, mostly. We also are good at ambushing and stalking. If you join FlameClan, you will learn how to outrun any other cat, hunt rabbits, lizards, and birds, and ambush and stalk," said the yellow tom. Now, the gray scarred tom stood up.

"I am Snakestar, leader of BoneClan. The cat who just spoke is Sunstar. Anyway, BoneClan is also a good Clan to live in. We live in an area with pine trees and we hunt mice, rats, squirrels, and bats. We keep to the shadows, and are effective night fighters. We are also skilled in strength, and can defeat our opponents easily. If you join us, you will learn the art of night fighting, and you will also obtain great strength. You will be tought to hunt rats and bats, as you have already mastered mice and squirrels with your time in WoodClan," he meowed. Brownstar stood up.

"Newcomers, which Clan will you join?" he yowled. L stood up.

"WoodClan!" he yowled.

"WoodClan!" Matt and Mello shouted in unison.

"BoneClan!" Light yowled.

"FlameClan!" Aizawa said.

"IceClan!" Near shouted.

"IceClan!" Mogi yowled.

"WoodClan," said Watari.

"BoneClan!" Misa chirped.

"FlameClan!" Soichiro yowled.

"FlameClan!" Ide said.

"IceClan!" Matsuda mewed.

Brownstar nodded at all of them.

"Alright, now go with the group of your respective Clan," he ordered. Everyone separated and moved to join the Clan that they chose. L, Mello, Matt, and Watri stayed where they were, with WoodClan. Brownstar stood up again.

"Now, the time for sharing tongues has commenced. You may now speak and mingle with cats of the other Clans!" he announced. All the Clans suddenly joined together as one. L weaved his way through numerous warriors, until suddenly he came face to face with a FlameClan she-cat. She had a bright golden pelt, blue eyes, and one white paw. L found himself staring at her. She flicked her tail.

"Hello," she greeted. L blinked.

"Hello," he meowed back. The she-cat let out a purr.

"I'm Blazefire," she said. "What about you?"

"I am L," he replied. Blazefire flicked her ears.

"You will get a warrior name, soon," she chirped. L found himself transfixed on her eyes. They were like an ocean, pulling him in.

"L?"

Blazefire's mew drew him out of his trance. He shook his head lightly.

"Yes?" he answered. Blazefire tilted her head.

"You were staring at me like I have two heads," she laughed. L grinned sheepishly and turned his head.

"S-sorry," he muttered. Blazefire laughed.

"Well, it is nice meeting you," she purred. L purred back.

"Same you," he said. Suddenly, Brownstar's voice rang through the clearing.

"Alright, the time of the Gathering is over! Regroup with your Clan and follow them back to camp," he yowled. Blazefire stood up.

"Goodbye, L," she said kindly. L dipped his head.

"Bye, Blazefire."

The two cats turned and headed off to join their Clans. Blazefire to FlameClan, L to WoodClan. L soon rejoined with Brownstar and his clanmates as they stalked off through the forest once more. They weved through trees, went around rocks, ducked under hanging branches. L couldn't get Blazefire off his mind. _That face... those eyes... they were so... what's the word? _he thought. He kept thinking about her as he pressed on. They soon reached camp, and Brownstar leaped onto the highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Cats filed to the center of camp and stared up at their leader.

"L, Mello, Matt, Watari, come up," Brownstar called. The four cats did as asked. L had to help Watari, since he was stiff and frail with age. Most of his fur was gray, although L could tell that if he had been younger, It would have been black and white tuxedo. Brownstar stared down at the new WoodClan members.

"Today, we bring new apprentices into our Clan," he announced. Cheers erupted throughout the camp, until Brownstar raised his tail for silence.

"L, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Ashpaw," Brownstar said. "Your mentor will be Breezetail."

Breezetail came up and sat beside his new apprentice. Brownstar turned to Mello.

"Mello, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Windclaw," he said. Mello dipped his head and Windclaw came up and sat beside him. Brownstar turned to Matt.

"Matt, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Robinfeather," he announced. Matt held his chin high while Robinfeather raced up and sat beside him. Brownstar turned to Watari.

"Watrari. I am afraid that you are a little old to be fighting and training for battle. You may if you'd like, but I would reccomend that you retire to the Elder's den," he mewed. Watari dipped his head.

"Alright. I will retire," he said. Brownstar dipped his head.

"Alright. From this moment on, you will be known as Smokewhisker," he said. Smokewhisker dipped his head and slowly stepped down from the highrock and joined up with Smudgenose, Rosedapple, and Flamestrike. Oakpaw, Ashpaw, and Sunpaw leaped down as well.

"Training begins tomorrow," Robinfeather meowed, as the warriors stalked off to the warriors' den. "Go sleep."

Ashpaw yawned and made his way to the apprentices' den. He walked in and curled up in a nest made of moss. He soon felt Sunpaw and Oakpaw curl up beside him, as he drifted off to sleep.

Ashpaw opened his eyes. He was in a large feild, with sloping hills and prey running around. He sat up and pricked his ears. The sky was still dark overhead, with the stars glistening. Suddenly, cats moved around him. They were misty, and had a sparkling look to them. Ashpaw's heart skipped a beat._ Is this... StarClan?_ He stared at the cats moving around him, until one showed completely clear. It was a pale blue she-cat. She had silver swirls circling her eyes, and her silver tail tip gave off an eerie glow.

"Greetings, Forest Cat," she whispered. "I am Lakeheart, a deceased medicine cat of WoodClan. Welcome to StarClan's hunting grounds."

Ashpaw gasped.

"This is StarClan?" he mewed. Lakeheart nodded.

"Yes, and we have something to share with you," she said. "You are not normal, and you have a destiny far greater than any normal Clan cat. Come with me."

The pale blue she cat silently padded away, and Ashpaw followed her. They headed across the field until they came to a small pool. Lakeheart dipped her paw into it. Ashpaw peered into the water. Suddenly, a vision formed. He saw another cat. It looked... like him. It had pale gray fur, and the fur under its eyes were a dark black color. But there some differences between Ashpaw and this cat. Behind this cat, stood many shadows. Fangs gleamed, claws were unsheathed. The Ashpaw resembling cat smirked, and his eyes glowed red. Blood was coating his claws and teeth. Desperate yowls sounded in the distance. The strange cat lifted his head, laughing maniacally. The cats behind him joined in, their feircesome cackling shaking the forest. Ashpaw froze with terror. _Beyond! _he thought. _That cat must be Beyond! _He looked around frantically, searching for a way to escape this nightmare. Beyond bared his fangs and stared directly at Ashpaw. He growled and himself at the WoodClan apprentice. Ashpaw expected to feel Beyond crash on tom of him, but when he turned, he saw that Beyond had pinned a small kit, and was viciously tearing the small, crying creature apart with his claws. He smirked as he the kit cried in pain. Ashpaw took a step back. _No! This can't be happening! Beyond... is dead! Beyond is dead! He died... He died! _Thoughts swarmed in his head as Beyond continued to sink his claws into innocent flesh. Ashpaw froze in horror. Suddenly, a cloud of Ash appeared over the horizon. It flowed into Beyond's mouth and nose. The serial killer coughed and nearly fell over. Ashpaw realized that he was choking. Beyond gagged on the ash, until it filled his lungs. The blood covered tom fell to the ground, dead. The ash cloud soon formed into the shape of a claw. With that, the scene disappeared, and Ashpaw once again found himself beside Lakeheart.

"That was an omen, Ashpaw. The Dark moon is coming, and with it brings great evil. A great evil will threaten the Clans, but only Ash's Claw, Sun's Claw, Blaze's Fire, and Dark's Heart can save them. Ash, Dark, Sun, and Oak must meet Blood, and defeat him, before it is too late," Lakeheart said. There was urgency in her mew. Ashpaw nodded slowly.

"Am I Ash?" he aksed. Lakeheart nodded.

"You are Ash. Now, you must find Dark, Sun, and Oak."

Ashpaw nodded, as StarClan's grounds began to fade.

Okay, people. Done with chapter 1! Hope you all liked XD Anyways, please R&R. Now... can you guess the other three prtophecied cats? To each of you who can make a correct guess, I will give you a cookie XD ANyways, I am also taking ideas for later chapters. Anyway, seeya!

P.S. Please no flames, and please do not yell at me for posting this in the Death Note section. Here, it will get views. If I placed it in crossovers, it wouldn't. So, anyway... bye! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Omen of the Shinigami

Warriors  
Dark Moon

Hello, SukiMikora here, with chapter 2! Now, with this story, I will vary between different character's points of view. Last chapter followed L/Ashpaw, right? Well, this one will follow Mello/Sunpaw, L/Ashpaw, and Light/Darkpaw. Anyways, on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Warriors.

Chapter 2  
-

Sunpaw slid out of the apprentices' den and stretched. Today was going to be his first day as an apprentice! He scanned the crowd of cats until he spotted the tan coat of Windclaw. The warrior was eating a squirrel out of the fresh-kill pile. He also noticed Smokewhisker outside the Elders' den, talking with Flamestrike. Sunpaw trotted over to Windclaw.

"So, when do we start training?" he asked. Windclaw looked up from his meal.

"We will go now, if you'd like," the tan colored tom offered. Sunpaw twitched his ears.

"Okay," he meowed. Windclaw stood and beckoned for Sunpaw to follow him out of camp. The yellowish apprentice trotted after him. Windclaw led him to a very sandy clearing.

"This is the training area," Windclaw said. Sunpaw put his paw in the sand.

"Nice place," he commented. Suddenly, he heard bushes rushing, and turned to see Oakpaw and Ashpaw appear with Robinfeather and Breezetail.

"Looks like you three can train together," Robinfeather meowed. Breezetail nodded.

"Well, let's begin the lesson," he purred. Windclaw crouched to the ground.

"This is your first move you will learn," he said. He hurled himself at Robinfeather, twirling in the air. He hit into Robinfeather and swung himself around, bringing the other warrior down. When Robinfeather hit the ground, Windclaw leaped on top of him and pinned him.

"Now, you try that on eachother," he said. Robinfeather batted at Windclaw's face, and Windclaw got off of him.

"And keep your claws sheathed!" Windclaw ordered. Sunpaw nodded and crouched to the ground. He fixed his eyes on Oakpaw, and hurled himself at him. He twirled in the air, like WindClaw did, and hooked his paws around Oakpaw's frame as he hit. He swung himself around, dragging Oakpaw to the ground. As Oakpaw hit the ground, Sunpaw leaped on top of him, and pinned him. Oakpaw groaned.

"Get off!" he hissed. Sunpaw smirked. Suddenly, something crashed into him. He felt himself jerked to the side as he hit the ground with a loud thump. Weight came on top of him, and he looked up to see Ashpaw staring down at him.

"I got you," he chided. Sunpaw growled and swiped the gray cat on the nose. Suddenly, a flurry of brown fur hit into Ashpaw, and he was dragged down. Sunpaw then saw Oakpaw leap on top of him, pinning him. Ashpaw tried to bat him off with his back paws. Sunpaw laughed.

"Nice job, Oakpaw!" he mewed. Oakpaw twitched his ears.

"It's easy," he said, as he got off of Ashpaw. Windclaw flicked his tail.

"Alright, now try this," he said. He crouched down, and darted under Robinfeather. He hooked his paws around the reddish warrior's leg, and he tripped. Windclaw then darted out from under him and leaped on to of him, pinning him.

"Try it," he instructed the apprentices. All three nodded and began trying the move on eachother.

They trained until sunhigh, and then went back to camp. Sunpaw ran ahead of them, and burst into camp first. His companions arrived soon after. Brownstar then moved his way over to them.

"Sunpaw, Ashpaw, Oakpaw, and Breezetail, I want you to go on a border patrol," he ordered. Breezetail nodded and gestured with his tail for the apprentices to follow him out of camp. They trotted after him. They walked through the forest, and soon came to a small river.

"This is the IceClan border," Breezetail explained. Suddenly, four cats appeared, one white tom, one black tom, one gary tom, and one white she-cat. Sunpaw moved closer. Ashpaw and Oakpaw followed. Suddenly, the black tom, gray tom, and the white tom raced over the slope to meet them.

"Mello! Matt! L!" the white tom shouted. Sunpaw twitched his whiskers.

"I'm Sunpaw now, Matt is Oakpaw, and L is Ashpaw," he said. The white tom, Near, twitched his ears.

"I'm Cloudpaw now, Matsuda is Blackpaw, and Mogi is Graypaw," he said. Sunpaw purred.

"It's nice to hear that," he said. Suddenly, the white she-act called to her clanmates.

"Come on! We aren't at a gathering, there is no truce between the clans! Come over here!" she hissed. Cloudpaw dipped his head at Sunpaw.

"Well, nice to see you again. Anyways, that's Frostwhisker, my mentor. I gotta go now... bye," he said. Sunpaw flicked his tail.

"Okay, bye," he said. Cloudpaw, Graypaw, and Blackpaw ran back over to the white warrior. Breezetail led the way away from the border. They kept walking, until they came to another place. This was where forest ended, and there was open moorland. Suddenly, four cats appeared, as with IceClan. Sunpaw made out Soichiro, Aizawa, and Ide. Beside him, he saw Ashpaw staring at the other cat. She was a bright golden she-cat with deep blue eyes. _That's the cat that Ashpaw talked with at the Gathering! _Sunpaw thought. L was staring at her, not moving at all. The FlameClan cats ran to meet up with the WoodClan cats.

"Hello, L, Mello, and Matt," Soichiro greeted them. Sunpaw flicked his ears.

"I am Sunpaw now, and L is Ashpaw, and Matt is Oakpaw," he said. Soichiro dipped his head.

"I am Tigerpaw, Aizawa is Echopaw, and Ide is Lightningpaw," he said. "And the warrior is Blazefire."

Sunpaw dipped his head. Ashpaw was still staring at Blazefire. The golden warrior flicked her tail.

Ashpaw couldn't help but stare at the beautiful golden she-cat. Her eyes seemed like they were pulling him in.

"Hello again, Ashpaw," she purred. Ashpaw blinked.

"Hello, Blazefire," he greeted her. Blazefire purred and walked a little closer, to where her paws almost touched the borderline.

"Well, I did tell you that you'd get a warrior name, didn't I?" she purred. Ashpaw's tail twitched.

"Well, actually, it's an apprentice name," he mewed. Blazefire laughed a little.

"True," she purred. Ashpaw smiled slightly. Blazefire stood up and turned away.

"I'll see you at the next Gathering, Ashpaw!" she meowed. Ashpaw smiled at her.

"I'll look forward to it," he said. Blazefir smilled at him one last time before bounding away, clanmates following. Sunpaw poked him.

"C'mon, let's get to the BoneClan border," he mewed. Ashpaw nodded and followed his clanmates. They soon came to a place where the forest darkened, and oaks met pines. Three shadowy cats appeared slinking through the dense undergrowth. Ashpaw recognized Light and Misa. The third cat was a dark gray tom. Light and Misa bounded away from them to join up with Ashpaw's group.

"Light, Misa!" Matt greeted. Light grinned.

"I'm not Light anymore. I'm Darkpaw, and Misa is Goldenpaw!" he meowed. Ashpaw grinned back.

"I'm Ashpaw, now. Mello is Sunpaw, and Matt is Oakpaw," he said. Misa leaped on top of L.

"Hi!" she shouted. Breezetail hissed and swiped at her, and she jumped back over to her side of the border.

"Don't cross the border!" Breezetail hissed at her. "Has Wolfeye taught you nothing?"

Breezetail was staring at the scarred gray cat. The BoneClan cat merely smirked.

"I teach her very well, thank you," he said. Misa hung her head.

"I forgot..." she mewed. Breezetail sighed.

"You may have lived with WoodClan for some time, but you aren't a WoodClan cat. You can't just cross the border whenever you want," he said. Misa flattened her ears.

"Sorry," she muttered. Breezetail beckoned with his tail.

"Come on, Ashpaw, Sunpaw, Oakpaw," he said. The four cats left the border and headed back to camp.

When they got there, they were greeted by by Smokewhisker.

"Hello, Ashpaw," the old cat said. Ashpaw dipped his head.

"Hello, Smokewhisker," he greeted. Smokewhisker turned and headed back to his den. Ashpaw headed over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a squirrel. He started tearing into it. Suddenly, a yowl rang through camp. Ashpaw pricked his ears.

"Windclaw and Sparrowpelt were attacked by a fox!" Snowfur shouted. The two named cats were being dragged into camp by Frostpelt and Ravenheart. They were covered in blood. Sunpaw leaped up in alarm and ran over to his mentor.

"Windclaw!" he shouted. Windclaw opened one eye and winced in pain. Sunpaw gripped Windclaw's scruff and helped Frostpelt drag him over to the medicine cat's den. Ashpaw ran over and helped Ravenheart with Sparrowpelt. Dappleleaf rushed to lay the injured cats down in beds of moss. She then ran and grabbed a bunch of herbs, hurriedly chewing them into a poultice.

"Ashpaw! Sunpaw! Go grab some cobwebs and put them on the wounds to stop the bleeding!" she commanded. Ashpaw and Sunpaw ran to grab some, and did as told. When they were done, Dappleleaf applied the poultice to the wounds.

"Alright, you two can go now," she told them. Ashpaw turned tail and left the den, and Sunpaw followed. Breezetail ran to Sunpaw.

"For now, until Windclaw can train you again, you can train with me and Ashpaw," he said. Sunpaw nodded. Ashpaw flicked his tail and sat down.

"Foxes sound... dangerous," he said. Breezetail nodded.

"No cat can fight a fox single pawed. Foxes could easily kill a cat," he explained. Ashpaw sighed. _I never want to meet a fox, then. _He got up and walked over to the apprentices' den. He was greeted by Rockkit.

"Hi, Ashpaw!" the little kit mewed. Ashpaw stared at him.

"Hello, little kit. Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" he meowed. Rockkit shook his head.

"I'm old enough to explore camp now," he mewed. Ashpaw couldn't help but smile.

"Well, alright. Spend as much time in here as you like," he said as he plopped down on a moss nest.

About a moon passed, and tonight was a Gathering night. Ashpaw was excited. He met up with Sunpaw and Oakpaw.

"We'll get to meet our friends again," he mewed. Oakpaw nodded.

"Yeah. I'll get to see Near!" he purred. Sunpaw twitched his tail.

"I seriously have Numa Numa stuck in my head right now," Ashpaw commented. Sunpaw stared at him.

"Last time I heard any music was when I was human," he said. Ashpaw purred.

"Yeah. But I actually prefer being a feline now. I can actually enjoy myself. Plus, I don't have to worry about searching for Kira or being a detective," he meowed. Sunpaw and Oakpaw nodded in agreement. Ashpaw suddenly had an idea.

"What would you say to bringing music to the Clans?" he said. Sunpaw pricked his ears.

"Sounds nice. What will you do?" he mewed. Ashpaw smirked and stood on two legs. He had secretly been practicing that, and had gotten good at it.

"I'll do caramelldansen," he mewed. Sunpaw burst out laughing.

"Oh, I wanna see that!" he said. Ashpaw started moving his hips from side to side as he put his front legs over his head and brought his paws up and down. Sunpaw and Oakpaw started laughing as the whole clan stared. Breezetail's whiskers twitched as he watched his apprentice.

"Ashpaw, what are you doing?" he asked. Ashpaw paused.

"Dancing," he answered. Breezetail's whiskers twitched again.

"Yeah... okay..." he said awkwardly. Ashpaw continued his dance. Sunpaw leaned in to Oakpaw.

"I think being a cat has made him... more excitable and... fun," he said. Oakpaw nodded. Ashpaw heard it.

"So what?" he hissed. Sunpaw shrugged. Ashpaw continued his dance as the clan continued to stare.

"Ashpaw, stop that. It's weird," Brownstar said. Ashpaw dropped to all four paws again.

"It's called dancing," he said. "Twolegs do it."

Brownstar twitched his ears.

"Well, cats aren't twolegs. Cats don't dance," he said. "Now, come on. It's time to leave."

The WoodClan leader left the camp, and his Clan followed. When they arrived at the Gathering place, the other Clans were just arriving. The leaders and deputies took their places on the rocks. Brownstar lifted his muzzle to the sky.

"Let the Gathering begin!" he yowled. Snakestar stood up.

"BoneClan has a new warrior to join us!" he yowled. "He has shown that he was worthy of immediate warriorship. Because of his extreme fighting skills, he did not need to go through training. Warriors, meet Bloodfang!"

A cat stood up. He had pale gray fur... and the fur under his eyes has black. Ashpaw's heart skipped a beat. He froze in terror. It was the cat from his dream! _Blood will threaten the Clans, but only Ash's Claw, Sun's Claw, Blaze's Fire, and Dark's Heart can save them. Ash, Dark, Sun and Blaze must meet Blood, and defeat him, before it is too late... _Ashpaw remembered Lakeheart's words. He stared at the new cat. His fur stood on end. Sunpaw and Oakpaw froze, too.

"There is something strange about him..." Sunpaw muttered. Suddenly, Ashpaw saw Blazefire. He darted over to her.

"Hi, Blazefire," he purred. Blazefire purred at him.

"Hello, Ashpaw," she said. Ashpaw found himself staring at her again. Then, he noticed someone behind him. When he turned to see who it was, he froze. It was Bloodfang!

"Er... hi..." Ashpaw stuttered. Bloodfang merely smirked at him.

"Watch out, Ashpaw," the other cat breathed. "You better watch out for yourself."

Ashpaw slinked away and sat next to Blazefire. Blazefire glared at Bloodfang.

"Hmph. You're just some BoneClan warrior. You think you're so great. Move back with your snake-hearted clanmates where you belong!" she hissed. Bloodfang growled and stalked off. Ashpaw sat up.

"The nerve of that guy!" he hissed. Blazefire shook her head.

"Ashpaw, for your safety, stay away from BoneClan cats. They would be glad to rip you apart. They are nothing but snake-hearted killers. They wouldn't hesitate to kill a stray kit," she growled.

"Not even Darkpaw and Goldenpaw?" Ashpaw questioned. Blazefire shook her head.

"Once a cat becomes BoneClan... never trust them. Your friends will be shaped by Snakestar's evil ways," she said. Ashpaw flattened his ears.

"BoneClan sounds bad," he said. Blazefire nodded. Ashpaw noticed that her eyes were filled with both anger and sadness.

"You seem to really hate them," Ashpaw mewed. Blazefire nodded again.

"They killed Fireslash," she mewed. Ashpaw pricked his ears.

"Who is that?" he asked. Blazefire sighed.

"Fireslash is my brother. We were very close in our kithood. He was a very strong warrior... but one day, BoneClan attacked our camp, and a whole horde of them tore my brother apart right before my eyes..." Blazefire mewed sadly. Ashpaw noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that..." he mewed softly. Blazefire sighed.

"Just don't hang out with the BoneClan warriors," she said. Ashpaw flicked his tail.

"You have my word," he purred. Blazefire smiled at him.

"Alright. Ashpaw, want to meet tomorrow night?" sme mewed. Ashpaw pricked his ears.

"Where at?" he asked.

"The abandoned fox den," Blazefire replied. Ashpaw nodded.

"Sure, we'll meet," he said. Suddenly, Brownstar stood up.

"The Gathering is now over. Please rejoin your Clans and return home," he yowled. Blazefire turned and padded away.

"See you tommorrow, Ashpaw!" she said over her shoulder. Ashpaw nodded.

"Bye, Blazefire," he mewed. He then turned to join his clanmates.

Darkpaw trudged back through the forest, trailing behind his clanmates. He felt Bloodfang at his side. The ashy warrior stared at him for a second, and then walked ahead. When the BoneClan warriors reached camp, they were greeted by Slashclaw, the medicine cat, who had decided to stay back and tend to Blackclaw, who had been in a fight with a FlameClan warrior a few days ago.

"Slashclaw, how is Blackclaw?" Snakestar asked. Slashclaw looked back at the medicine den.

"He's recovering quickly. That warrior gave him a nasty bite to the back, but he'll be fine. Snakestar dipped his head and trudged to his den. Darkpaw raced up to Goldenpaw, who was washing her face with her paw. She turned to face him.

"Darkpaw! Hi, Darkpaw-kun!" she mewed. Darkpaw sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Darkpaw-kun? It's just Darkpaw. Clans don't use suffixes like that," he said in exasperation. Goldenpaw shrunk back.

"Well, fine, Mr. Big, handsome warrior," she said. Darkpaw growled and stalked away. He passed Bloodfang, who was eatting a squirrel.

"Darkpaw, c'mere for a sec," the ashy warior growled. Darkpaw slinked forward over to the warrior.

"Yes, Bloodfang?" he mewed. Bloodfang stood and faced him.

"You're a friend of Ashpaw, right?" the big warrior growled. Darkpaw silently nodded. Bloodfang took a step closer.

"He accused you," he growled. Darkpaw flattened his ears.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Bloodfang sat down.

"He accused you of being Kira. How could you still be friends with him? He accused you of being a heartless, coldblooded killer," he whispered icily. Darkpaw's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?!" he hissed. Bloodfang flicked his tail.

"I know a lot of things," he meowed. Darkpaw moved closer.

"Who are you, really?" he asked. Bloodfang licked a paw.

"I cannot say, yet. But listen, Ashpaw accused you of being the evil murderer everyone knows as Kira, correct?" he said, glaring at the brown tabby apprentice. Darkpaw took a step back.

"Yes," he mewed. Bloodfang nodded.

"So, he should be your enemy, correct?" he continued. Darkpaw shrugged.

"I guess so," he replied. Bloodfang smirked.

"Then join me, Darkpaw. Pledge your allegiance to me, and I swear to you, that we will become the strongest cats in all the Clans, and we will defeat Ashpaw, and teach him who's boss!" he hissed. Darkpaw hesitated, then nodded.

"I'll join you," he mewed. Blodfang smirked.

"Do you pledge your loyalty to me?" he asked. Darkpaw nodded.

"I pledge my loyalty to you."

Little did Darkpaw know, a silvery blue she-cat sat perched on a tree, watching their every move. Stars glittered on her paws, and her eyes were bright and shining.

"Oh, no..." she whispered. "Dark has wandered from the path we've laid out... he's changed to the dark side. What will we do? The prophecy will never be fulfilled without him!"

A white tom stood beside her.

"Do not worry, Lakeheart, I am sure that Darkpaw will come to be a good cat eventually," he meowed. Lakeheart sighed.

"I hope you're right, Cloudclaw," she mewed, as she faded into mist.

Ashpaw lay by the fresh-kill pile, eating a mouse. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Breezetail coming towards him.

"Ashpaw, we're going on patrol," the tabby warrior said. Ashpaw stood up and ran to his mentor.

"Okay. Let's go," he said. He followed Breezetail out of camp, to the BoneClan border. When they approached, Darkpaw recognized Wolfeye, Darkpaw, and Bloodfang. The three BoneClan cats rose and hissed. Breezetail hissed back.

"We haven't crossed the border. You can calm down," he said angrily, lashing his tail. Ashpaw stepped in beside his mentor.

"Stand down, Darkpaw," he mewed calmly. Darkpaw still stood, snarling. Ashpaw sighed.

"Calm it, Light-kun. We have no need for a fight," he said. Darkpaw hissed and suddenly threw himself on top of Ashpaw, slashing at his face. Ashpaw kicked with his hind legs.

"My name is no longer Light! It is Darkpaw, and I am a warrior of BoneClan!" Darkpaw snarled. He raked his claws along Ashpaw's flank. The ashy apprentice hissed and hit his paw into Darkpaw's face. Bloodfang and Wolfeye calmly sat on the BoneClan side of the border. Darkpaw lunged for Ashpaw's neck, ready to deliver a killing bite. Ashpaw hit him away just in time. He slashed at Darkpaw's face, laeving a deep scratch across his eye. Darkpaw hurled himself at Ashpaw, but the gray cat was too fast. He leaped out of the way and slammed his forepaws into Darkpaw's flank, driving the breath out of him. While he was stunned, he leaped into the air and flipped, raking his claws along Darkpaw's backside. The brown tabby let out a shriek and ran back to the BoneClan border. Ashpaw crouched, ready to fight again if neccessary.

"An eye for an eye, my friend," he said. Darkpaw snarled.

"I'm not your friend, Ashpaw! I'm your enemy! I was never your friend!" he hissed. Ashpaw shrugged and walked back over to Breezetail.

"Whatever," he said, as he and Breezetail turned and stalked away. Darkpaw snorted and walked away as well, followed by his two clanmates.

Later that night, Ashpaw stalked his way out of camp, and ran through the forest. He came to the abandoned fox den quickly, and crouched low to the ground, waiting for Blazefire to show up. He waited for what seemed like a long time, until he saw a golden flash of fur. He turned to see Blazefire, smiling at him.

"You came," she purred.

"Of course," Ashpaw mewed. "I am a man of my word."

Blazefire laughed.

"I can see that," she mewed. Ashpaw playfully batted at her whiskers, while she pounced at his tail.

"Cats of other Clans can be fun," Blazefire mewed happily. Ashpaw nodded.

"You're fun," he said, purring. Blazefire purred back at him.

"Try and catch me, she yowled, as she pelted across the forest. Ashpaw leaped after her, dodging bushes and trees and stumps. The golden she-cat kept ahead. Ashpaw couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He pelted after Blzefire, but the she-cat only went faster and faster.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" she called to him. He pounded his paws harder against the ground, putting on a burst of speed. He sprang, and Blazefire yelped in surprise as he slammed into her and pinned her to the ground.

"Got'cha!" he yowled. Blazefire batted at his face.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" she meowed. "Now get off."

Ashpaw purred in amusement and stepped off. Tonight was goin to bea long, fun night.

A/N: So, how'd ya like? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Please review! ^_^ Anyways, I want some suggestions for future propehecies or whatever. Anyone got any ideas? PLease R&R ^_^ Seeya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Omen of the Shinigami  
Warriors  
Dark Moon

Hello, people. 'Tis SukiMikora here with chapter 3! Hope ya like. So, this one will have a lot of Darkpaw/Light in it. Some will even be from Blazefire's POV. In this chapter, Bloodfang will reveal a secret to Darkpaw, and makes him vow to never tell anyone, or betray him. In WoodClan, Ashpaw/L continues meeting with Blazefire, and Sunpaw/Mello resumes normal apprentice training. Oakpaw/Matt gets injured for trying to climb a huge tree. So, anyways.. on with the story! Note: If you don't like AshpawXBlazefire... well, too bad. Just don't read :P BTW, do not confuse Breezepelt with Breezetail. They are two different cats!

Chapter 3  
-

Darkpaw sat at the center of camp with Bloodfang and Wolfeye. He just heard news that his mentor, Redwhisker, had been found at the edge of the territory, brutally murdered. Snakestar leaped onto the Moss Tree, a tree that had fallen over and was used as Snakestar's perch for Clan meetings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Moss Tree for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. The Clan filed into the center of camp.

"Clanmates, one of our loyal warriors, Redwhisker, has died today, as we know. We also know that he had an apprentice, Darkpaw. Since Redwhisker can no longer mentor him, I give Darkpaw's mentorship to Bloodfang," Snakestar yowled. Bloodfang and Darkpaw walked up.

"Bloodfang, you are a skilled and fierce fighter, and you are a very powerful warrior. I hope that you will pass on these skills to your apprentice," Snakestar said. Bloodfang dipped his head.

"Meeting adjourned," Snakestar said, and the Clan went back to their own business. Bloodfang leaped across the clearing.

"Darkpaw, I have somewhere to take you, and something to tell you," the ashy gray warrior said. Darkpaw raced over to him. Bloodfang led the way out of camp, and through the territory. Bloodfang then crouched and crawled into a hole, beckoning for Darkpaw to follow. The brown tabby did as he was told, and followed his mentor down the hole. The hole walls started getting wider and farther apart, and the descent grew gradually steeper, until suddenly, it was smooth ground. Darkpaw stepped into a dark cavern, with crystals gleaming on the walls. Bloodfang led the way through a passage, which grew narrower as the two cats got deeper. Soon, it widened again and Darkpaw entered another cavern. This time, though, the scent of cats wafted towards him. He then noticed a bunch of cats in the cavern, and a huge, muscular black tom sat on a large overhanging peice of stalactite. He lifted his head and gazed at Darkpaw and Bloodfang.

"Ah, Bloodfang. I see you've returned. And who is this?" he said in a deep voice. Bloodfang took a step closer.

"This is my new apprentice. He was mentored by Redfeather, but I saw something in him, and decided to take matters into my own paws. Darkpaw's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Bloodfang turned to face his apprentice.

"Darkpaw, I killed Redfeather."

Darkpaw's eyes widened.

"You killed him?" he said in shock. Bloodfang nodded.

"And I have some secrets to reveal, if you promise to swear your undying loyalty to me, and only me. You must promise not to leak information to anyone without my consent," he growled. Darkpaw nodded.

"I promise," he vowed. Bloodfang smirked.

"Alright. Now, I will reveal my original name," he meowed. "My name, is Beyond Birthday."

Darkpaw gasped.

"You are the one from the Los Angeles BB murder cases, aren't you?" he questioned. Bloodfang nodded. Darkpaw stared at him.

"I am also a member of an alternate Clan," Bloodfang continued. "DarkClan. The Clan you see before you."

Darkpaw took a step forward.

"Who's the leader?" he asked.

"Deathstar, the black tom over there," Bloodfang meowed. He pointed his tail towards the big black tom on the stalactite formation. "I am the deputy, and Snakefur is our Medicine Cat."

Darkpaw gazed at all the dark, shadowy cats around him. Suddenly, a dark gray tom stood and walked over to him.

"Light, Darkpaw, do you remember me?" he asked, gazing into Darkpaw's eyes. Darkpaw shrinked away.

"Who are you?" he asked. The tom frowned.

"Give me an apple, and I'll tell you," he mewed. _Apple? What does this cat want with an apple? _Darkpaw frowned at him.

"Apparently, you can't take a hint, Kid," the dark tom said. "Does the name Ryuk ring a bell?"

Darkpaw tried to search his memories. He couldn't find anyone whose name was Ryuk.

"No," he said simply. Ryuk sighed and grabbed a black book. Written in white, were the words, "Death Note".

"Touch it," Ryuk meowed. Darkpaw put his paw on it, and suddenly memories came flying to him. Ryuk... he remembered now. Ryuk was that shinigami! That was when he got Ryuk's hint. _Gods of Death love apples... _he remembered this cat! He remembered the Death Note! He was... Kira. He was Kira! Ryuk smirked.

"You remember now, don't you?" he said. Darkpaw nodded. Ryuk smirked again.

"Well, too bad the Death Note, for some reason, doesn't work anymore. All I could do with it was give it to you to remember everything," he said. Darkpaw growled.

"Darnit," he growled. Ryuk grabbed the book and dropped it into a hole in the cavern floor.

"By the way, my name is Bonetail now," he said. Darkpaw dipped his head. Suddenly, another gray cat stood up. This one was female.

"Remember me?" she meowed. "I am Rem. My name is now Ripfur."

Darkpaw smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I remember both of you," he meowed. Deathstar let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, this isn't time for a reunion. Now, training stations, apprentices!" he yowled. Three young looking cats lined up against a wall. Three warriors stood beside them. Bloodfang gestured for Darkpaw to follow, and he went over there as well. A warrior with a smooth black pelt led the way through a tunnel, and they came to another cavern. The black cat turned to face the apprentices and other warriors.

"Alright. Go with your mentors and practice fighting!" he yowled. The apprentices nodded.

"Yes, Breezepelt," they meowed as they followed their mentors to different training stations. Only Bloodfang, Darkpaw, and Breezepelt's apprentice remained.

"So, we've got a newcomer, eh?" Breezepelt mewed. Bloodfang nodded.

"Darkpaw, this is Breezepelt. He has been here far longer than most of us. He is a warrior of Ancient FlameClan, which was called WindClan in his time. He is a fierce, skilled, and noble warrior," Bloodfang told Darkpaw. Darkpaw nodded.

"Hello, Breezepelt," Darkpaw greeted the black tom. Breezepelt dipped his head.

"Hello, newbie. Now, follow Bloodfang and get to training," he commanded.  
arkpaw followed Bloodfang to one of the cavern walls. Bloodfang suddenly shrieked and hurled hmself at Darkpaw, aiming for his neck. Darkpaw leaped out of the way, and Bloodfang crashed to the ground. Darkpaw took this opportunity to race behind his mentor and slash at his hindlegs and backside. Bloodfang leaped up and kicked Darkpaw, sending the young tom crashing into the wall. Darkpaw kicked his feet against the wall as he hit, and sprang back at Bloodfang, taking the older male by surprise. Darkpaw crashed into the warrior, sending him sprawling on the ground. Darkpaw raked his claws down Bloodfang's side, drawing blood. Bloodfang reared up and caught Darkpaw between his back legs, and flipped in the air, sending Darkpaw flying. The younger tom was not defeated easily, however. He caught his footing and leaped back at Bloodfang, who met him head on. The two toms fell to the ground, wrestling. Darkpaw raked his claws along his mentor's side. Bloodfang hissed and raked his claws along Darkpaw's muzzle. Darkpaw thrust forward with all of his strength, until he was on top of Bloodfang. He pinned the warrior down, bringing his paw to his throat. Bloodfang smirked.

"Impressive, Darkpaw. We'll end our session for today," he meowed with a flick of his tail. He pushed Darkpaw off and led the way through the tunnel until they were back in the DarkClan main cavern, where all the cats were at. Deathstar stared at Bloodfang and Darkpaw from his perch.

"How is he, Bloodfang?" the DarkClan leader asked.

"He is a very skilled fighter. I must say, it was very hard to fight him. He matched me in almost every move," Bloodfang replied. Darkpaw lifted his chin.

"Ah. Well, I see that you have a very good apprentice. I see why you'd want to train him," Deathstar said, wrapping his tail over his paws. "Did you even have to tell him to not worry about sheathing claws and actually fight?"

Bloodfang shook his head.

"He unsheathed his claws at the first moment. He didn't sheathe them like a Clan cat would. I am proud of that," he said, staring at his apprentice. Darkpaw purred. He and his new clanmates were going to get along perfectly.

It had been a moon since Ashpaw started meeting with Blazefire. The two met every night now, and Ashpaw was beginning to get very close to her. It was hard sometimes, though, since sometimes he had to go on Night Patrol.

Ashpaw stared at the entrance to camp. He was going to meet Blazefire again tonight, and he hoped he didn't have to go on Night Patrol.

"Ashpaw, what's up?" a voice sounded behind him. He looked around to see Sunpaw and Oakpaw staring at him.

"Oh, hey, guys," he mewed. Sunpaw grabbed a mouse, and Oakpaw grabbed a thrush.

"Hey, Ashpaw, where have you been going at night?" Sunpaw asked. Ashpaw froze.

"Walking," he answered. Sunpaw shrugged and ate his mouse. Sparrowpelt and Breezetail walked up.

"Hello, Ashpaw, Sunpaw, Oakpaw," Breezetail greeted.

"Hi, Breezetail," the apprentices replied. Sunpaw turned to Oakpaw.

"Hey, Oakpaw, you know that really tall tree over there?" he asked. Oakpaw nodded.

"I dare you to go try and climb it," Sunpaw meowed. Oakpaw stood and raced over to it. Ashpaw sighed.

"Oakpaw, don't be stupid. Get back here," he growled. Oakpaw leaped up the base of the tree, and hurled himself upwards. He hooked his claws into a branch and dragged himself on top of it. From there, he continued climbing higher and higher, until suddenly, a branch snapped, and Oakpaw crashed to the ground.

"Oakpaw!" Ashpaw yowled as he rushed over to his friend. Robinfeather dropped the moss he was carrying and rushed over to his apprentice. Dappleleaf ran over as well.

"Oakpaw! Didn't Ashpaw tell you not to climb that tree?!" Robinfeather hissed. Oakpaw slowly nodded, and then winced. Dappleleaf stepped up and set her paw on his leg. Oakpaw let out a yowl of pain.

"His leg's broken. Get him to the Medicine Den," Dappleleaf ordered. Robinfeather, Sunpaw, and Ashpaw grabbed him and dragged him to the den. Dappleleaf followed.

"Oakpaw... I'm sorry I dared you..." Sunpaw mewed. Oakpaw just shrugged.

"It's fine, Mels. Ya didn't know," he replied. Sunpaw perked up at Oakpaw's old nickname for him, back when his name was Mello. Ashpaw sighed and left the den.

Soon, night fell, and Ashpaw snuck his way out of camp. He ran to his meeting place and waited for Blazefire to show up. The golden she-cat appeared soon after he did.

"Ashpaw, hi!" Blazefire mewed. Ashpaw perked his ears.

"Hi, Blazefire," he mewed. Blazefire reached her head over and licked his cheek. She took her tail and entwined it with his. Ashpaw purred and touched his nose to hers.

Blazefire purred at the ashy gray tom next to her. Who knew that she could like a WoodClan warrior so much? She rubbed her cheek against his. _He is... a very nice cat... _she was beginning to like him more than was allowed in the warrior code. She sighed and sat up straight, curling her tail over her paws. Ashpaw stared at her.

"Hey, Blazefire, wanna go hunting?" he asked. Blazefire flicked her tail.

"Sure," she purred. The two cats stalked off, and began their night hunting.

Later that night, Blazefire and Ashpaw sat together on a tree stump.

"Ashpaw, I want to tell you something," Blazefire said softly. _Please let him think about me the same way... _she quietly prayed. Ashpaw looked over at her.

"What is it?" he asked. Blazefire looked down at her paws.

"Ashpaw... I think I love you," she confessed. Ashpaw stared at her, and then used his paw to lift her chin as he stared into her eyes.

"Well, guess what?" he purred. Blazefire tilted her head.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, too," Ashpaw whispered into her ear. Blazefire turned and stared at him, and purred.

"I know the warrior code forbids it... but... will you be my mate?" she asked. Ashpaw nodded.

"Of course I will," he purred. The two cats entwined their tails, purring.

Darkpaw sat at the center of DarkClan's cavern, with Bloodfang at his side.

"You have gotten very good at fighting," Bloodfang praised his apprentice. Darkpaw raised his chin proudly.

"I'm a warrior of DarkClan. What'd ya expect?" he mewed.

"Nothing less," Bloodfang meowed. Darkpaw suddenly noticed Breezepelt behind him.

"Alright, you can go back to BoneClan now, if you wish," he said. Darkpaw stood up.

"I am no longer a BoneClan warrior. I am a warrior of DarkClan now. I wish to stay here," he said. Breezepelt smiled slightly at him.

"I like you, Kid," he mewed. "You'll make a great warrior."

The big black cat turned and walked off. Bloodfang stared down at his apprentice.

"If you've earned Breezepelt's respect, you will definately end up as a great warrior. Breezepelt is like a second leader. Everyone respects him. Even me and Deathstar. That cat is a senior warrior, and can even tell Deathstar what to do. Even though Deathstar is really leader, Breezepelt can command him as if he were a warrior and Breezepelt was leader," he meowed. Darkpaw pricked his ears.

"Then why isn't Breezepelt leader?" he asked. Bloodfang twitched his ears.

"Because, he was actually the founder of DarkClan, and he chose all the ranks. He gave Deathstar leadership, because he passed Breezepelt's test. Deathstar murdered Shadowstar, his own leader. He was once Deathshadow, a BoneClan warrior. He is now Deathstar of DarkClan," he explained. Darkpaw gasped.

"Whoa, Deathstar sounds brave, and strong. Same for Breezepelt," he said. Bloodfang nodded.

"Both are honorable warriors," he said. Darkpaw nodded. Suddenly, he noticed Bonetail beside him.

"You know what I hate about being a cat?" the shinigami asked. Darkpaw shrugged.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't eat apples," Bonetail mewed. Darkpaw sighed.

"Yeah. I know. Now go away," he meowed. Bloodfang chuckled. Bonetail turned and stalked off. Darkpaw turned to Bloodfang.

"Hey, Bloodfang. You said that Breezepelt has been around since the time of WindClan, right?" Darkpaw asked. Bloodfang nodded.

"How is that possible?" Darkpaw asked his mentor. Bloodfang smirked.

"Breezepelt is dead. He's been dead for a long time. After he died, he went to Dark Forest instead of StarClan. After that, he escaped, and when the Clans left their lake home after a huge explosion, and WoodClan, FlameClan, IceClan, and BoneClan were formed, Breezepelt followed. He began taking living recruits for his Clan, DarkClan. He is also the last Dark Forest cat that still exists. He trained Deathstar personally, and now Deathstar is the Clan leader," the gray warrior explained. Darkpaw's eyes widened.

"Breezepelt is dead?" he mewed. Bloodfang nodded.

"Wow..." Darkpaw mewed in astonishment. "That's cool."

Bloodfang nodded.

"Even I respect and admire him, and I'm Clan deputy, and Deathstar is the leader," he mewed. "Breezepelt is only a warrior, but a very highly respected one."

Darkpaw turned and stared at the black warrior. Breezepelt groomed himself, and stared back.

"I want to be like him," Darkpaw mewed. Bloodfang smirked.

"Then I will just have to train you to be the best warrior you can be."

A/N: So, how did you like it? Was DarkClan creepy and evil enough? XD Did ya like Deathstar? =3 Also, who likes my insert of Breezepelt? Yes, this will end up as a full-length book, and I will update very often. Not only wil this be a book, but I will make it a series. Upcoming book names in the _Omen of The Shinigami _series: Dark Moon, Bone Scratch, Forest of Death, Darkness, Blue Moon, Warriors: Omen of the Shinigami: Special Edition: DarkClan's Past, Warriors: Omen of the Shinigami: Special Edition: The Final Journey, Warriors: Omen of The Shinigami: Special Edition: Brownstar's Story, Warriors: Omen of The Shinigami: Special Edition: Blazefire's Story, Death Clouds, Wastelands of Darkness, and more coming after that. So, tell me what you think, in a review! Seeya next chapter! ^_^ PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. If you review, you get a cookie. Anyways, seeya!


	4. Chapter 4

Omen of The Shinigami  
Warriors  
Dark Moon

Hello, people, SukiMikora, here, with chapter 4! XD anyway, this chapter will follow both Ashpaw/L, and Darkpaw/Light. In this chapter, the cats will get their warrior names, and Ashpaw will find out something that he doesn't expect. It will also surprise you, too. Has something to do with AshpawXBlazefire, or Ashfire XD Anyway, this story will have a lot of AshpawXBlazefire and Darkpaw and Bloodfang. Also, this is the chapter where Goldenpaw/Misa joins DarkClan. This is also the chapter where Darkpaw will discover that Wolfeye is in DarkClan. Also, in this chapter, there will be strange murders among the Clans, and Ashpaw suspects that Kira has turned into a warrior cat and is murdering all the victims. So, he introduces the idea of calling this strange murderer "Kira" to the Clans at a Gathering. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 4  
-

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Brownstar's call rang through the WoodClan camp, as cats filed into the center of the clearing.

"Sunpaw! Oakpaw! Ashpaw! Come up here," Brownstar called. The three apprentices slowly climbed the rock and sat beside their leader.

"Today, one of our most important ceremonies is about to take place!" Brownstar announced. "The making of new warriors!"

Ashpaw, Sunpaw, and Oakpaw pricked their ears.

"Today, I give you, Ashclaw, Sunclaw, and Oakfur!" Brownstar announced. The Clan erupted in cheers.

"Ashclaw! Sunclaw! Oakfur!" the Clan chanted. Brownstar raised his tail for silence.

"Clan dismissed," he mewed. The Clan cats went to do their own things. Ashclaw leaped down from the Highrock and joined Breezetail by the fresh-kill pile.

"I am proud of you, Ashclaw," Breeztail mewed. Ashclaw twitched his ears.

"I'm glad I get to serve my Clan as a warrior," he replied. Breezetail broke into a purr, and so did Ashclaw.

"Darkheart! Goldentail!"

Cheers rang through the BoneClan camp as Darkpaw and Goldenpaw sat on the Moss Tree with Snakestar.

"Darkheart! Goldentail!"

Darkpaw, who was now Darkheart, flicked his ears towards Bloodfang. The ashy warrior was staring up at him. Goldenpaw, who was now Goldentail, purred uncontrollably.

"Clan dismissed!" Snakestar meowed. The cats all went to mind their own business. Darkheart leaped down to join Bloodfang. Wolfeye was sitting next to the ashy gray warrior.

"Darkheart, come with me. You too, Goldentail," Bloodfang ordered. He turned and stalked off, with Darkheart and Goldentail on his tail. They soon came to the hole leading to DarkClan, and Bloodfang led the way down.

"You're showing Wolfeye?" Darkheart asked. Bloodfang stared at him.

"Wolfeye has been a DarkClan warrior since the beginning," he meowed. Darkheart's eyes widened, but he kept following his old mentor. They soon reached the DarkClan main cavern, where Deathstar was sitting on his usual perch.

"Who is she?" the black cat asked, pointing to Goldentail. Goldentail stared at him.

"I'm Goldentail," she mewed. Deathstar rolled his eyes.

"I asked Bloodfang," he growled. Goldentail slinked away.

"She is a friend of Darkheart," Bloodfang announced. Deathstar tilted his head.

"Who is Darkheart?" he asked. Bloodfang twitched his tail.

"Darkpaw got his warrior name. It is Darkheart now," he meowed. Deathstar nodded.

"Ah. So, we have a new warrior," he mewed. "But why is that she-cat here?"

Bloodfang stared at him.

"I want her to join DarkClan. This she-cat worships Darkheart with everything she has. She would do anything for him," he said. Deathstar pricked his ears.

"Alright. I guess she can stay, with permission from Breezepelt," he mewed. He flicked his tail to the other black tom. Breezepelt nodded.

"Let her join," he mewed. Deathstar nodded.

"Welcome to DarkClan, Goldentail," he said. Goldentail flattened her ears.

"What is DarkClan? I'm a BoneClan warrior," she mewed. Deathstar growled.

"DarkClan is a secret Clan that lives in these caverns. We sometimes recruit cats from other Clans to join us. We are an enemy to the Clan cats, and seek to take over the forest," he growled. Goldentail gasped and took a step back. Darkheart faced her.

"Goldentail, you will join us, or you will die. Take your pick," he snarled. Goldentail gulped.

"I'll join you..." she mewed.

"Good," Darkheart growled. Bloodfang flicked his tail.

"Now then. I have a little... idea," the DarkClan warrior growled. Darkheart turned to his mentor.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to secretly go and sneak into Clan territories, and jump any unsuspecting wandering warriors. I want to to, as brutally as you can, murder them, and leave them on the borders," Bloodfang growled, smirking. Darkheart pricked his ears.

"Alright. I'll do it," he meowed. He turned and stalked off to do what his mentor asked.

Ashclaw stretched beside the fresh-kill pile. Sunclaw and Oakfur lay beside him, grooming themselves. Suddenly, Blazeshadow burst into camp.

"Thrushtail's been murdered!" she wailed. Ashclaw jumped to his paws.

"Take me to him!" he demanded.

"Me too!" Sunclaw snarled.

"I'm coming too!" Oakfur yowled. All three cats pelted across the clearing to Blazeshadow. The panic-stricken she-cat turned and pelted away, and her clanmates followed close behind. The gray she-cat led them to the FlameClan border, where Thrushtail lay dead. Ashclaw was horrified to see that his eyes were gouged out, throat shredded, and he was cut open from chin to tail tip with his insides all over his corpse. Ashclaw gasped and took a step back. Sunclaw took a step closer and sniffed the dead cat.

"There is a faint trace of BoneClan," he reported. Ashclaw wrinked his nose.

"Who would do something like this?!" he snarled, staring at Thrushtail. Blazeshadow was shaking madly.

"Thrushtail... who did this to you?" she whispered. Ashclaw continued to stare into the dead cat's eyes.

Soon, the night of the Gathering came. Another WoodClan cat had been murdered by the mysterious killer. Ashclaw fluffed his fur as the Clan left the camp. Falcontail had been the last warrior murdered. Ashclaw growled to himself as he thought of the dead cats. The Clan soon filed into the Gathering place, and the other Clans arrived soon after. All of the Clans were bristling.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Brownstar yowled. Everyone turned their eyes to him.

"WoodClan has had two tragic incidents this moon. Two of our warriors, Falcontail and Thrushtail were found on the FlameClan border, dead. Their eyes were gouged out, their throats were shredded, and they were ripped open from chin to tail tip. And their guts were strewn all over their corpses..." Brownstar growled. Sunstar stood up.

"We have lost two of our warriors, as well. We have lost Stonepelt and Mudtail. They were killed in the same way you described," he said. Snakestar stood.

"We lost Lionclaw and Darkshadow," he growled. Snowstar stood.

"We lost Mistshadow and Glacierfoot," she snarled.

"This murderer must be caught and executed!" Sunstar yowled. Ashclaw stood up and ran to the leader's rocks.

"May I speak?" he asked Brownstar. Brownstar nodded slowly. Ashclaw turned to the Clans.

"Cats of the Clans, I think I know something about who did this," he mewed. "Back where I used to live, there was an anonymous cat who was dubbed 'Kira', and took up the name. This cat's identity has never been discovered, but I think that somehow, Kira has found his way to the Clans. He is either a new Clan cat, or a rogue. We have no way of knowing, but he must be stopped at all costs."

Everyone mewed in agreement.

"How will we catch this 'Kira'?" Blazefire asked. Ashclaw turned to her.

"We will just have to put together scents and fur bits to find out, or other evidence," he said. Blazefire flattened her ears.

"This cat may destroy us!" she wailed. Ashclaw raised his paw to silence her, and then fixed his eyes on Darkheart of BoneClan.

"Back in the city, Darkheart was a prime suspect of being Kira. I was known as the world's greatest detective back then, and I have _never _failed a case. I may be just a warrior, with no high rank, but I would like for you all to listen to me. I have two Kira suspects. Goldentail, who's name was once Misa Amane, and Darkheart, who was once Light Yagami. I took Darkheart into custody back then, and kept his prisoner, to watch him. Snakestar, with you permission, I would like to take Darkheart under mu surveillance again," Ashclaw meowed. Snakestar nodded.

"You may," he meowed. Darkheart jumped up and growled.

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not Kira?!" he snarled. "I am as good as all of you! I am no murderer!"

Ashclaw calmly sat with his tail over his paws.

"Darkheart, you must prove your innocence," he stated. Darkheart growled and turned away. Ashclaw turned back to the Clan cats.

"Now... I need my team back, other leaders," he mewed.

"Who is your team?" Sunstar asked.

"I want Matsuda, who is now Blackshadow, Soichiro, who is now Tigerstripe, Aizawa, who is now Echoclaw, and Mogi, who is now Graypelt," Ashclaw said. The named cats stepped up with the ashy cat.

"Do I have permission to take them with me into WoodClan, until the case is solved?" Ashclaw asked. The leaders nodded.

"Then it is settled."

Darkheart growled to himself as he followed Ashclaw to WoodClan camp.

"Why do I have to stay with a bunch of tree climbing dirtbags?" he snarled. Ashclaw whipped around.

"We are _not _tree climbing dirtbags! WoodClan is just as honorable as any other Clan! Shut your mouth, Light!" he spat. Darkheart snarled at the use of his old name.

"Light is no longer my name!" he snarled. "I am a BoneClan warrior!"

Ashclaw growled and smacked the tabby tom on the ear.

"Shut up!" he snarled as he walked further ahead. Darkheart growled and followed him.

"I'm not Kira, you moron!" he spat at Ashclaw. "I thought you let go of that already!"

Ashclaw growled.

"Just shut your mouth, Darkheart," he spat. Darkheart snarled.

"Well, fine, then. I just won't tell you who the real Kira is, because I know," he growled. Ashclaw stopped in his tracks.

"Who is it?" he asked. Darkclaw sat down and shook his head.

"Not telling until you agree to let me go."

Ashclaw sighed.

"If you tell me, I'll let you go," he meowed. Darkclaw smirked.

"Blackclaw is Kira," he mewed. Ashclaw turned back to his Clanmates, who were getting farther away.

"Alright, Darkheart. Tomorrow, bring him to me. Go back to your Clan now," he mewed, as he pelted after his Clanmates.

Ashclaw sat by the fresh-kill pile, waiting for Darkheart to arrive with Blackclaw. Sure enough, Darkheart arrived quickly, dragging Blackclaw by the scruff.

"You're crazy!" he yowled. "I am a loyal BoneClan warrior! I'm not Kira!"

Darkheart fastened his jaws around Blackclaw's scruff.

"Tell it to the judge," he hissed. Blackclaw crouched down on the ground and tried to make himself as small as possible. He stared up at the WoodClan cats with large eyes. Ashclaw stepped forward.

"Blackclaw, what do you have to say for yourself?" he hissed. Blackclaw pressed himself closer to the ground.

"I'm not Kira..." he mewed. Ashclaw twitched his ear.

"Just in case, we're taking you into custody," he told the black cat. Darkheart scoffed.

"So, I can leave now, right?" he meowed. Ashclaw nodded. Darkheart turned and stalked away from the camp. Ashclaw grabbed Blackclaw by the scruff and dragged him to the apprentice den, which was not being used. He took the black cat to the back of the den and put him there, then walked back outside.

"Sunclaw, Oakfur, Blackshadow, I want you all to go gather some brambles. They must have a lot of thorns on them, and must be very strong," he meowed to his three clanmates. They nodded and walked off. Ashclaw turned back and walked back inside the den, keeping an eye on his prisoner.

"I'm not Kira," the tom mewed. "I'm an honest, loyal warrior."

Ashclaw scoffed.

"We'll see about that," he meowed as he exited the den. Sunclaw, Oakfur, and Blackshadow soon arrived with the brambles, and Ashclaw took them. He moved to the den where Blackclaw was imprisoned, and began weaving a wall out of the brambles, to block the entrance and prevent Blackclaw from escaping. When he was finished, he stalked back over to his clanmates.

Later that night, Ashclaw sneaked out o camp, as usual, to meet his mate, Blazefire. He arrived at the abandoned fox den and waited for the golden pelt of the FlameClan she-cat. She arrived soon afer he did.

"Hello, Ashclaw," she greeted him. Ashclaw rubbed his face against hers, and the two entwined their tails.

"Ashclaw, I have some... news," Blazefire mewed nervously.

"What's the news?" Ashclaw asked. Blazefire stared down at her paws.

"Um... well... I... I'm going to have kits..." she mewed quietly. Ashclaw leaped up.

"Kits?!" he exclaimed. Blazefire nodded. Ashclaw felt excitement flare through him.

"Kits! I'm going to be a father!" he mewed happily. Blazefire nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know if you'll ever get to see them," she mewed sadly. Ashclaw felt his happiness drop.

"We'll figure something out... won't we?" he meowed. Blazefire shrugged.

"I'll think of something," she mewed. Ashclaw sighed.

"I hope so," he replied. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wisp of black fur. He looked around him, and soon came face to face with a black cat. He nearly leaped ten feet in the air. Blazefire hissed and bared her teeth. The black tom swished his tail.

"Calm down, you mouse-brains. I'm not going to hurt you," he meowed. Ashclaw flattened his ears. The black tom sat down and wrapped his tail over his paws.

"My name is Breezepelt. I am a StarClan warrior, who would like to offer you secret training, Ashclaw. With my training, you could learn to be the best warrior in the forest," the cat said. Ashclaw pricked his ears.

"You are a StarClan warrior?" he asked. "Then... you should know... who is Kira?"

Breezepelt flicked his tail.

"Blackclaw, is Kira," the black tom said. Ashclaw's eyes widened.

"So... Darkheart was right?" he mewed. Breezepelt nodded.

"Yes. Darkheart was correct. It was I, who sent him the omen," he mewed. Ashclaw gasped.

"So... may I ask, what did Lakeheart's prophecy mean?" he asked. Breezepelt pricked his ears.

"Prophecy? I don't know of any prophecy. But let me tell you this, Lakeheart's a mouse-brain. She interprets things wrongly, and she has no idea what she is talking about," he meowed. Ashclaw tilted his head.

"Who, exactly, are you?" he asked. Breezepelt flicked his tail.

"I am of one of the highest ranks of StarClan. I am a senior warrior, one of the oldest of time. I existed back when ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan existed," he replied. Ashclaw's eyes widened.

"Alright, well, in that case, I'll trust your word," he mewed. Breezepelt dipped his head.

"Now then. I'll be off," he meowed, as he turned and stalked away.

"Breezepelt's back!"

Deathstar's mew rang through the DarkClan cavern. All of the Clan cats raised their heads to watch the black cat enter.

"Breezepelt!" Darkheart mewed as he rushed over to greet his clanmate. Breezpelt grinned.

"Success," he said, smirking. Darkheart smirked.

"You've convinced Ashclaw that Blackclaw is Kira?" he mewed. Breezepelt nodded.

"I told him I was a StarClan warrior," he mewed. Darkheart grinned.

"Well, you're pretty good at tricking people," he said. Breezepelt purred.

"Of course I am," he purred. Darkheart flicked his tail.

"So, what's the plan now?" he mewed. Breezepelt smirked.

"You, are going to sneak into WoodClan camp late at night, and kill the kits," he said. "THen, I want you to shred the bramble walls, to make it look like Blackclaw escaped and did it."

Darkheart nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it tonight," he mewed. Breezepelt turned and stalked away.

"My kits!"

Mistpelt's mournful yowl rang through the camp. Ashclaw poked his head out of the Warrior's den, staring over at the nursery. That's when he noticed it. Rosekit and Rockkit lay dead at Mistpelt's paws. They were killed in the exact same way as the other Kira vctims were. Ashclaw looked over at the Apprentice's den. His eyes widened as he noticed that the brambles were torn.

"That settles it!" he yowled. "Blackclaw is Kira!"

The whole Clan stared at the little black cat in the den. He crouched and made himself as small as possible.

"I'm not Kira!" he squeaked. "I didn't do it!"

"There's a murderer among us!" Ravenflight yowled.

"That murderer is Blackclaw!" Robinfeather hissed.

"Execution!" yowled Breezetail.

"Kill him!" Sparrowpelt snarled. Ashclaw grabbed Blackclaw by the scruff and dragged him to the center of camp. Everyone leaped up, bristling and snarling.

"Murderer!" Snowfur spat.

"Killer!" Sunclaw snarled.

"Traitor to all Clans!" Smokewhisker hissed.

Ashclaw raised his tail for silence. Brownstar stood beside him.

"This cat is guilty of breaking two of the most important laws in the Warrior Code!" the brown tabby yowled. "He has committed the crime of killing other cats, which is forbidden. An honorable warrior does not kill, unless they are outside the warrior code or are using self-defense. He also has committed the crime of killing kits! It states in the Warrior Code that no cat shall harm a kit, from any Clan. This cat is a cold-blooded murderer, and now, I condemn him, to Execution!"

The cats in the clearing yowled in agreement.

"Murderer! Killer! He must die!" they spat. Blackclaw's eyes widened as he crouched even lower.

"I didn't do it!" he squeaked. "I'm not Kira!"

Breezetail hissed and slashed at his face, leaving a deep scratch.

"Rip him apart, like he did to our Clanmates, and his own!" Brownstar yowled. Blackclaw looked around nervously, and then darted. He sprang away from the yowling WoodClan cats, and ran through the entrance to camp, disappearing into the woods. Ashclaw pelted after him. His whole Clan was on his tail. He kept pelting after the terrified black cat, gaining on him with quick speed. Suddenly, Blackclaw disappeared. Ashclaw looked around, confused. Where had he gone? He growled and turned back to camp._ We'll catch that murderer soon. _he vowed.

Darkheart sat in the center of the DarkClan cavern. Goldentail stood at his side. Suddenly, a little black cat came bursting into the clearing, panting heavily. When he noticed the DarkClan cats, he froze._ Blackclaw! What is he doing here? _Darkheart thought.

"Blackclaw! What are you doing here?" he hissed. Blackclaw crouched down.

"They're after me, Darkheart! Kira killed the kits, and now they are after me!" he yowled. "And... what are you doing here.. and who are your friends?"

Darkheart smirked.

"They are just some friends of mine. Don't worry about it. And anyway, Kira, why are you whining about this to me? You think I'll help a murderer like you?" he growled. Blackheart whimpered.

"I'm not Kira! I'm innocent!" he yowled. "I never killed anyone!"

Breezepelt stepped forward.

"Oh? Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Kira, but I am a cat of StarClan, and I know your secret. Don't hide it," he hissed. Blackclaw crouched even lower.

"But... I'm not Kira!" he mewed. Breezepelt growled.

"Get out of here!" he snarled. Blackclaw turned tail and ran out. Darkheart snorted.

"Stupid little furball," he growled. Breezepelt and Bloodfang nodded in agreement. That little furball was noting compared to the REAL Kira.

XD done with chapter four XD Hope ya liked =3 So, how did ya like it? Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Plz R&R! XD So, anyone got any ideas for future chapters? XD Seeya next chapter =3


	5. Chapter 5

Omen if The Shinigami  
Warriors  
Dark Moon

Hiya, people! Time for chapter 5! XD Anyway, in this chapter, it will follow Darkheart/Light, Ashclaw/L, and Mello/Sunclaw. Also will have some with Beyond/Bloodfang ^_^ In this chapter, Bloodfang will find Blackclaw hiding in some bushes, and ambush him. Blackclaw will be saved by a mysterious cat. Ashclaw will continue to hunt Blackclaw down, to execute him. Sunclaw will get injured in a fight with some Darkheart, Goldentail, Bloodfang, and Wolfeye. Oakfur will come to his rescue, and will also end up injured. The DarkClan cats will begin plotting to end the Clans forever. Will have not have an AshclawXBlazefire scene. BTW... I just noticed something. In the alliegances, it says "Ashclaw" as WoodClan deputy XD And I made L's warrior name Ashclaw XD So... let's change the WC's deputy's name to AshTAIL, shall we? BTW this chapter will be a lot shorter than the others... but next chapter will be extra long! ^_^ =3 Anyways... onto the story! ^_^

Chapter 5  
-

Bloodfang silently stalked through the forest, weaving his way between the trees. Leaves crunched under his paws. Suddenly, he noticed movement from inside one of the bushes. He turned towards it and stared. A small black shape was huddled inside it. Bloodfang smirked. _Might as well sink my claws into his pelt and kill him, _he thought. He stalked closer, and pounced. He knocked the little black cat out of the bushes, and slashed at him wildly with his long, sharp claws. Blackclaw yelped and tried to escape, but Bloodfang leaped on top of him. He sank his claws into the black cat's shoulders, ripping at his flesh. Blackclaw struggled to get free, hitting the stronger warrior with his back paws.

"Let me go!" he shrieked. "I've done nothing wrong!"

Bloodfang merely smirked.

"I will kill you, Kira, for what you've done to my clanmates," he hissed. Blackclaw's eyes widened in fear.

"No! I'm not Kira!" he yelped. Bloodfang sank his claws in deeper. Blackclaw yowled in pain and thrashed around, struggling to get free. Bloodfang smirked.

"Today, you die!" he snarled, as he set his paw on Blackclaw's throat. Suddenly, something crashed into him, knocking the breath out of him. He hit into a tree, as Blackclaw stood up and ran. His vision went red, and he snarled, straing at the cat that hit him. She was a pale blue she-cat, with silver swirls circling her eyes. Her silver tail tip glowed ominously. Bloodfang bared his fangs and hissed.

"Who are you?!" he snarled. The she-cat turned and walked away, then disappeared into mist.

"StarClan cat, eh?" Bloodfang growled. "You can't stop me!"

Sunclaw walked alone, through WoodClan territory. He walked between the huge trees looming above him. Sticks cracked underpaw. He suddenly noticed an odd yet familiar scent. He sniffed, and realized that he was close to the BoneClan border. He kept walking, until he came to the place where oak trees met pine. On the other side of the border, stood Bloodfang, Darkheart, Goldentail, and Wolfeye. Sunclaw's neck fur rose. Darkheart's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. Sunclaw took a step backwards.

"I haven't crossed the border," he mewed. Darkheart bared his fangs.

"I don't care. Get out of here!" he hissed. Sunclaw stood his ground.

"No," he hissed. Darkheart stood.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you!" he snarled. He leaped at Sunclaw, and slashed wildly with his claws. Sunclaw kicked him off and stood. Darkheart aimed his paw at Sunclaw's face, and the yellowish warrior dodged the attack. Darkheart growled and leaped on top of him again.

"Join in!" he called to his clanmates. They smirked and leaped in to join their companion. Bloodfang sank his teeth into Sunclaw's leg, and Wolfeye slashed at his face. Goldentail helped pin the yellow warrior, who thrashed around, trying to get free.

"This isn't a fair fight!" he yowled. Darkheart smirked.

"Who said anything about fair?" he snarled. He ripped his claws along Sunclaw's flank, causing the pinned warrior to yowl in pain.

"Help!" Sunclaw yowled. Darkheart scratched his muzzle.

"Shut up!" he hissed. Sunclaw howled in pain, as Bloodfang sank his claws into his shoulders.

"HELP!" Sunclaw yowled. Bloodfang kicked his muzzle.

"No one is coming for you!" he snarled. Suddenly, a brown object hit into Bloodfang, hissing and shrieking. Oakfur! The brown tabby cat kicked Bloodfang into a tree, and then sprang on top of Darkheart, grabbing his scruff and flinging him away. Darkheart tried to catch himself on his paws, but he stumbled and fell. Oakfur crashed into Wolfeye, knocking him away from his injured friend. Sunclaw stared as Oakfur fought the BoneClan warriors. Bloodfang got up and hurled himself at Oakfur while he was pinning Wolfeye, and Darkheart joined him. Sunclaw heard Oakfur shriek as Darkheart sank his claws into his shoulders.

"Get out of here, you two!" he hissed as he released Oakfur. "Leave!"

Oakfur ran over to Sunclaw and picked him up by the scruff. Oakfur had an injured leg, but Sunclaw's injuries were worse. Oakfur began dragging Sunclaw away, back to camp.

Darkheart watched the two warriors leave with narrowed eyes.

"Good riddance to those two," he hissed. Bloodfang nodded in agreement. Wolfeye growled.

"I hate WoodClan," he hissed.

"Same here," Bloodfang snarled. Darkheart flicked his tail.

"C'mon, let's get back to DarkClan camp," he mewed. He stalked off, and his clanmates followed him.

When they got inside the cavern, Deathstar jumped down from his perch.

"Welcome back," he meowed. Breezepelt walked up beside him.

"Why are you covered in scratches?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We got in a fight with Sunclaw and Oakfur," Darkheart responded. Breezepelt sighed.

"Anyway... I have a little plan," he mewed. Darkheart pricked his ears.

"What is it?" he asked. Breezepelt grinned evilly.

"Well, a long time ago, when I was still alive, I was only a trainee in Dark Forest. Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar were my mentors. Tigerstar led us in a battle against the Clans, and I was with them. However, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar were all killed in the battle, along with the other true Dark Forest cats. The cats who were living Dark Forest recruits, ran away from the Clans, except for me. I hid around the territories, until I finally was killed by a fox. I went to Dark Forest, but I was the only one there. I plan to lead another battle against the Clans, and I want to destroy them once and for all! Then, DarkClan can rule the forest," he meowed. Darkheart smirked.

"Good idea," he growled. "Let's kill them all!"

Breezepelt nodded.

"I will begin as Tigerstar did. I will take living cats with dark hearts, like I did with most of these clanmates, and I will train them as DarkClan warriors. Then, when our Clan outnumbers the other Clans... we will attack," he growled. All the cats of DarkClan yowled in agreement.

"I will become... the leader over all of the forest!" Breezepelt yowled. Everyone yowled in agreement. Darkheart narrowed his eyes.

"We will kill them all," he vowed. "They will all die."

Yeah... sorry for the short chapter DX And sorry I didn't include Ashclaw this time... it was mainly Bloodfang, Darkheart, and Sunclaw... but next chapter will be WAY longer! Also, I have a Warriors: Omen of The Shinigami Roleplay on an MMO game called FeralHeart. Check it out, if you wanna join. I will make a custom map for the RP, and I will also make a website. My username on FeralHeart is Flamestar. If you want to join the RP, PM me on here, fanfiction . net, and either describe your character, if you are your own character, or tell me which character from this story that you wanna be. =3 Seeya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Omen of the Shinigami  
Warriors  
Dark Moon

Hiya! SukiMikora here, with chapter 6! Aaannyyywaayy... This chapter will have a lot of Sunclaw and Oakfur (Mello and Matt). It will also follow Ashclaw, and, of course, Darkheart. Okay... anyways, in this chapter, there will be a surprise about Goldentail. Plus, someone will die, but no one truly important. So... anyway.. onto teh storeh.

Chapter 6  
-

Darkheart weaved his way between the trees. Bloodfang and Wolfeye were at his side. Suddenly, Darkheart heard a growl from Bloodfang. He stopped in his tracks. The tabby tom spun around to face his old mentor, who was snarling feircly.

"What is it?" he asked. Bloodfang's ears flattened.

"Fox," he growled.

Darkheart turned, and, sure enough, saw the dark shape of a fox slinking through the forest.

Darkheart flattened himself to the ground, snarling. Suddenly, the fox turned its feirce gaze towards the Clan cats, and let out a deep growl.

Darkheart's fur spiked. Bloodfang unsheathed his claws. Wolfeye bared his teeth.

The fox threw itself at the cats, snarling. Darkheart reared back, swiping at it's muzzle feircely.

Bloodfang leaped up and sank his claws into its neck, and Wolfeye leaped onto its back.

The fox reared on its hind legs and hit at Darkheart. The tabby warrior was caught off guard, and was thrown across the forest floor.

The fox then grabbed Wolfeye and flung him at the nearest tree. Darkheart yowled with anger as he threw himself at the fox. He was met with a feirce blow from the large creature's paw.

Suddenly, something else crashed into the fox. Then two more shapes. Then another! And another! Darkheart's eyes widened as he made out the pelts and scents of Ashclaw, Sunclaw, Oakfur, Cloudfur, and Blackshadow.

"Matsuda! Attack its neck!" Ashclaw growled. Blackshadow nodded and leaped at the large fox's neck, sinking in his claws. Bloodfang, Darkheart, and Wolfeye just stared.

Did WoodClan and IceClan warriors actually come to save them?

Bloodfang bared his fangs and sprang at the fox, sinking his claws into its neck. Darkheart and Wolfeye joined him, until the fox turned tail and fled. The WoodClan and IceClan warriors turned to the BoneClan cats, narrowing their eyes.

"What are you doing in WoodClan territory?" Sunclaw hissed. Oakfur took a spot beside him.

"Get out," he hissed. Bloodfang stood his ground.

"No," he spat. Ashclaw stepped forward.

"This is WoodClan territory. You have no right to be here without our consent. You should be greatful that we saved your tails," he hissed. Bloodfang growled.

"Come on," he called to his clanmates. "We're outnumbered. It'd be mouse-brained to start a fight here."

His clanmates nodded as they turned and stalked towards the BoneClan border. Darkheart followed suit, keeping his pawsteps in tune with Bloodfang's. He narrowed his eyes as he thought of the WoodClan and IceClan cats.

"Ashclaw will pay. I'll make sure of it," he growled.

Sunclaw twitched his ears as he watched the BoneClan cats go.

"Hmph. What gave them the right to cross the border in the first place? Those BoneClan cats think they own the forest," he hissed. Oakfur nodded from beside him.

"They need to learn to keep their paws on their own territory," the brown tabby hissed. "One of their clanmates is Kira!"

Ashclaw nodded grimly.

"Blackclaw must be caught and executed. We don't know when he'll strike next," he growled. Blackshadow stepped in beside him.

"I saw a tuft of black fur that smelled like BoneClan on a thorn bush," he said. Ashclaw turned to face him.

"You found something useful? Well, that's new," he said. Blackshadow flattened his ears against his head.

"I can be useful sometimes..." he mewed. Ashclaw flicked his tail.

"Come on, you all. Let's get back to camp," he said. He turned and stalked through the undergrowth. Sunclaw followed, and he was trailed by Oakfur and the others.

When they entered camp, Sunclaw's eyes widened. In the center of camp, a fox lashed around, snapping at his clanmates.

The cats were attacking it with all they had. Sunclaw raced over to his clanmates' side and slashed at the fox's nose. Oakfur joined him, followed by Ashclaw, Oakfur, Cloudfur, and Blackshadow.

With the whole of WoodClan, plus FlameClan warriors attacking it, the fox had to turn and flee. Sunclaw pelted after it until it ran through the entrance to camp.

Suddenly, a mournful wail came from behind him. He turned to see Blazeshadow standing over a gray cat, laying on the ground, dead. Sunclaw turned and ran over to the body. _Oh, StarClan, please don't let it be Ashclaw! _As he came closer, he made out the features of the WoodClan deputy, Ashtail. He stared at the body in front of him in horror.

"That's the deputy!" he hissed. Ashclaw padded up beside him, and was followed by the whole Clan, staring at their dead clanmate.

"No..." came the mournful voice of Ravenheart. "Ashtail was my father..."

Sunclaw pressed himself up against her.

"I'm sorry..." he said softly. Ravenheart hung her head.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like it's your fault..." she mewed sadly.

Sunclaw sighed. Brownstar walked up to the dead deputy, bowing his head.

The whole Clan hung their heads. Ravenheart buried her nose in her father's fur.

Blazeshadow and Sparrowpelt padded up to the dead cat, with rosemary in their paws. They gently rearranged Ashtail's position into a more peaceful one. Sparrowpelt gently eased Ashtail's glazed eyes closed. Dappleleaf rubbed the rosemary on his pelt, trying to cover the scent of death.

Sunclaw watched as they covered up the look of death, and Ashtail began to look as if he were asleep.

Suddenly, Brownstar leaped up on top of the highrock, gazing down at his clanmates.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Everyone turned their heads towards the brown tabby. Brownstar stared down solemnly at his clanmates.

"Clanmates, today we have lost a feirce and noble warrior. He gave his life for his Clan and will be honored forever. May StarClan guide his path," the big cat said. The Clan bowed their heads in silence.

"So, today, I shall name a new deputy, before the body of Ashtail, so that he may hear and approve," Brownstar meowed. Everyone stared up at him with round eyes.

"The new deputy of WoodClan will be Ashclaw," Brownstar announced. Sunstar looked over at the ashy warrior. His fur was rising in excitement. HIs mouth was wide open, and his eyes were wide.

"I-I am honored to have this position," the gray warrior meowed. Brownstar dipped his head.

"Ashclaw! Ashclaw!" the Clan cheered. Ashclaw held his head up with dignity. Sunclaw, Cloudfur, Oakfur, and Blackshadow cheered loudest of all. Ashclaw ran up and touched noses to each of his friends. Sunclaw felt excitement run through him for his long-time friend and human mentor.

"Congrats, Ashclaw!" the yellow tom cheered.

"Yeah, congrats!" Oakfur meowed.

"We're all happy for ya," Cloudfur purred.

"You'll make the best deputy ever!" Blackshadow yowled. Ashclaw smiled at them.

"You all are great warriors," he purred. Sunclaw flicked his tail.

"Heh. It's to be expected that you'd be deputy. You're the best, and you've always been the leader figure to us," he mewed. Ashclaw purred.

"Thank you, all of you," he said. "I am honored to have friends like you."

Oakfur rested his head on his paws, gazing up at the highrock. Ashclaw stood up there, organizing patrols. The Clan cats chosen filed out of camp to hunt or patrol the borders.

Oakfur turned his head towards the nursery, thinking about the past events.

Blazeshadow had moved to the nursery, expecting Breezetail's kits, and Rosekit and Rockkit had become apprentices. Rockpaw was mentored by Oakfur, while Rosepaw was mentored by Sunclaw.

Oakfur switched his gaze to the apprentices' den. Rockpaw was sitting with Rosepaw sharing a fresh-kill squirrel. He smiled as he stared at his apprentice.

So much had happened in the past few moons.

Leaf-fall had arrived, with Leaf-bare around the corner. Prey was beginning to lessen in amounts. The Clan was hunting as often as possible, trying to catch as much prey as they could before Leaf-bare arrived.

Sunclaw was beginning to spend a lot of time with Ravenheart, and the Clan was waiting to see if they would become mates. Oakfur sighed. He slowly got to his paws and walked over to Rockpaw.

"Rockpaw, want to go train today?" he asked his apprentice. Rockpaw leaped up and nodded eagerly.

"Let's go!" he mewed. Oakfur turned and began to make his way to the training area.

"I want something done about that furball!"

Bloodfang's snarl made Darkheart jump. He whipped around to face his old mentor.

"Do you mean Blackclaw?" he asked. Bloodfang shook his head.

"No. I'm talking about Ashclaw! He's somehow become the WoodClan deputy," he hissed. Darkheart growled.

"That fleabag is deputy? Brownstar must have bad taste," he spat. Breezepelt flicked his ears.

"Remember, WoodClan are descendants of ThunderClan. They are always going to have bad taste," the black cat hissed. Deathstar growled.

"All the Clans are idiots," he snarled. Darkheart, Bloodfang, and Breezepelt nodded in agreement. Darkheart smirked.

"I also know one of Ashclaw's biggest secrets," he said. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I saw him secretly meeting Blazefire at the old fox den. He is breaking the warrior code by being mates with her," he sneered. Everyone pricked their ears.

"Mates with a FlameClan cat?" Breezepelt questioned. Darkheart nodded. Breezepelt snarled.

"Like my father! Crowfeather was a WindClan cat who mated with Leafpool, a ThunderClan she-cat. WoodClan are descendants of ThunderClan, while FlameClan was descendants of WindClan!" he snarled. Everyone stared at him.

"Their kits were raised as ThunderClan kits, and Crowfeather took a new WindClan mate. My mother, Nightcloud. They made me. As it turns out, Leafpool gave her kits to her sister Squirrelflight, convincing the Clan that they were Squirrelflight's kits, not hers. Soon, the truth was revealed, and I realized that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were my half-brothers. Since then, we had a clear rivalry, and I suffered. I always suffered for it," the ancient WindClan cat hissed.

Everyone stared at him.

"You're afraid Ashclaw's kits will turn out like that, aren't you?" Darkheart asked. Breezepelt slowly nodded.

"No one... should have to experience what I did," he snarled. Darkheart nodded.

"I understand what you mean," he mewed. Bloodfang stepped in beside him.

"Darkheart, the information you have given us could be very useful. We could announce Ashclaw's secret to the next gathering!" he hissed. Darkheart pricked his ears.

"Good idea!" he mewed. Suddenly, he noticed three new shapes beside him: Bonetail, Ripfur, and Goldenheart. Goldenheart pressed herself up against Darkheart, purring loudly. The brown tabby tom slowly inched away.

"Goldenheart, could you ease up a little?" he asked. The golden she-cat sighed and back away. Ripfur flicked her tail.

"She loves, Light. That's all," the shinigami cat mewed. Darkheart shrugged.

"I know... but, it is kinda uncomfortable to have her all up on me like that," He mewed back. Ripfur sighed.

"You could be a little nicer with her," she said, staring at Goldenheart.

"After all, she's having your kits."

Darkheart's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"_What?!_" he hissed. Ripfur purred.

"Misa is having your kits," she said calmly. All of the DarkClan cats stared at Darkheart, and the tabby tom felt his pelt grow hot with embarrassment.

"Y-you mean... Goldenheart is... pregnant?" he mewed nervously. Ripfur nodded.

"I can tell, because when I look at her, I can see two lifespans other than hers," she mewed. Darkheart gaped at the golden she-cat, who was also obviously surprised. Suddenly, he noticed a tail draped over his shoulder. He looked to see Breezepelt staring down at him.

"This will be good news to the Clan. Your kits can be trained as fierce warriors," he mewed. Darkheart lightened up a bit.

"I guess so," he mewed. Bonetail stepped in beside him.

"Well, look at that. You're gonna be a father!" the shinigami tom said, clapping Darkheart on the back. Darkheart flattened his ears.

"Goldenheart can be the one doing the kitten work," he mewed. "After all, she's the one carrying them."

Bloodfang and Breezepelt laughed.

"Doesn't work that way, kiddo," Bloodfang mewed. "The father's gotta help."

Darkheart stared at him.

"I'm scared..." he mewed.

Updated Allegiances  
-

**WoodClan**

Leader: Brownstar

Deputy: Ashtail

Medicine Cat: Dappleleaf

Warriors: Falcontail

Robinfeather

Blazeshadow

Ashclaw- L

Sunclaw- Mello

Oakfur- Matt

Ravenheart

Ravenflight

Snowfur

Frostpelt

Windclaw

Thrushtail

Sparrowpelt

Breezetail

Queens: Mistpelt (Kits, Rosekit and Rockkit)

Elders: Smudgenose

Rosedapple

Flamestrike

Smokewhisker- Watari

**IceClan**

Leader: Snowstar

Deputy: Rabbitclaw

Medicine Cat: Feathermist

Warriors: Iceclaw

Mistshadow

Cloudfur- Near

Blackshadow- Matsuda

Graypelt- Mogi

Mintclaw

Glacierfoot

Frostwhisker

(Apprentice: Crowpaw)

Apprentices: Crowpaw

Queens: (None)

Elders: Snakefoot

Jagtooth

Cloudpelt

**FlameClan**

Leader: Sunstar

Deputy: Flameclaw

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisker

Warriors: Firetail

Tigerstripe- Soichiro

Lightningtail- Ide

Echoclaw- Aizawa

Hawkclaw

Mudtail

Blazefire

Rocktail

Stonepelt

Queens: (None)

Elders: (None)

**BoneClan**

Leader: Snakestar

Deputy: Bloodclaw

Medicine Cat: Slashclaw

Warriors: Boneclaw

Blackclaw

Darkheart- Light

Goldenheart- Misa

Bloodfang- Beyond

Darkshadow

Shadowclaw

Redwhisker

Wolfeye

Lionclaw

Queens: (None)

Elders: (None)

**DarkClan**

Leaders: Deathstar/Breezepelt

Deputy: Bloodfang- Beyond

Medicine Cat: Snaketail

Warriors: Darkheart- Light

Ripfur- Rem

Bonetail- Ryuk

Thornclaw

Blackheart

Scratchclaw

Scarfur

Mousefang

Foxclaw

Wolfeye

Thistlefang

Queens: Goldenheart- Misa

Elders: (None)

Ancients: Breezepelt- WindClan Ancient

Ashclaw weaved his way between two thorn bushes, making his way to the old fox den, as usual, to meet Blazefire. He spun around when he heard pawsteps approaching him. However, he soon made out the shape of Blazefire, and sighed.

"Hello, Blazefire," he mewed. Blazefire purred.

"Ashclaw, the kits have been born," she mewed. Ashclaw's eyes widened.

"They have? Will I get to see them?" he asked. Blazefire nodded.

"You'll get to do more than just see them," she said. Ashclaw caught a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You will get to raise them," Blazefire mewed. Ashclaw's eyes widened.

"How?" he asked. Blazefire stared at him solemnly.

"I have to give them to you. I can't keep them in FlameClan. Everyone will ask me where they came from. Their birth was secret," she mewed sadly. "You have to take them back with you to WoodClan. Say you found them, alone. Tell your Clan that a loner abandoned them."

Ashclaw sighed.

"All right... I'll do it. For you," he said. Blazefire turned and stalked away, and seconds later returned with three tiny kits.

"I had them hidden under a tree stump," she mewed. Ashclaw grabbed one, while Blazefire put the other two on his back.

"They are strong. They'll hold on," she told him. Ashclaw smiled at the little kits.

"What are their names?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the kit in his mouth.

"You name them," Blazefire mewed. Ashclaw purred. Daylight began to seep through the trees.

"We should be getting back to our Clans now," Blazefire mewed. She turned and stalked away. Ashclaw did the same.

When he got to camp, Sunclaw and Oakfur raised their heads to stare at him. Blackshadow and Cloudfur, the IceClan cats, did too.

"Ashclaw, where did those kits come from?" Sunclaw asked. Ashclaw's pelt grew hot.

"I found them by the border," he mewed. "A loner abandoned them."

Sunclaw stared at him.

"Who's gonna take care of them? I don't know if Blazeshadow is producing milk yet," he mewed. Ashclaw sighed.

"If she is, she can raise the kits with her litter," he mewed.

Cloudfur walked up to him.

"These kits look like they could make good warriors," he mewed. Ashclaw nodded.

"I've come up with names for them," he mewed. He pointed to the blue-gray she-kit.

"That one is Lakekit," he mewed. He then pointed to the small black tom kit.

"This one is Shadowkit," he purred. He then poited to the last one, a white she-kit.

"That one is Frostkit," he said. Cloudfur, Sunclaw, Oakfur, and Blackshadow all stood beside Ashclaw, admiring the tiny kits that they thought were kits of a loner. Ashclaw then felt Brownstar's eyes on him.

"Where did those kits come from?" The big tom asked.

"I found them," Ashclaw replied. "A loner abandoned them."

Brownstar narrowed his eyes.

"Put them in with Blazeshadow," he mewed. Ashclaw o=picked up Lakekit, Sunclaw picked up Shadowkit, and Oakfur picked up Frostkit. The three cats made their way to the nursery, where Blazeshadow was sleeping.

Ashclaw tapped the tabby she-cat with a paw.

"I found these kits by the border. A loner abandoned them," he mewed. "Brownstar wants you to care for them."

Blazeshadow blinked, and then nodded.

"Um.. okay, I'll take them," she mewed. Ashclaw, Sunclaw, and Oakfur dropped the kits beside her, and left the den. When they got back, however, Blackshadow slipped on a leaf and barreled into them. AShclaw felt his paws skid out from under him.

"Matsuda, you idiot!" he hissed. Blackshadow flattened his ears.

"S-sorry, Ryuzaki..." he mewed. Brownstar sat right by them.

"Ashclaw, his name is Blackshadow, not Matsuda now. Blackshadow, Ashclaw's name is Ashclaw, not Ryuzaki," he mewed. The two other cats sighed.

"Right... sorry, Brownstar," Blackshadow mewed. Brownstar dipped his head.

"It's alright, Blackshadow," he said as he turned and stalked to his den. Ashclaw flicked his ears.

"Right... I forgot that we all have warrior names now..." he sighed. He then noticed Sunclaw and Oakfur at his sides.

"About Lakekit, Shadowkit, and Frostkit... are you going to raise them, as a father-figure?" Sunclaw asked. Ashclaw stared at the yellow tom.

"Why?" he asked. Sunclaw lowered his gaze.

"Well, you found them... and.. well..." he mewed quietly. Ashclaw flicked his ears.

"And what?" he asked, confused.

"You did that with me, Matt, and Near."

Realization hit Ashclaw as Sunclaw said this.

"That's right!" he mewed. Sunclaw wrapped his tail over his paws.

"You were like a father to us. Will you do the same with these orphaned kits?" he asked. Ashclaw slowly nodded. Sunclaw and Oakfur exchanged glances.

"Yes! That means they'll be like little brothers and sisters!" Oakfur mewed. Ashclaw's whiskers twitched.

"Yes, I suppose that is correct," he said. Sadness gripped his heart as he remembered Blazefire. How could he hide her from his adopted sons? If he was like a father, that would make Blazefire a sort of stepmother. He sighed and walked back into the nursery.

Blazeshadow lifted her head when he entered.

"Back so soon?" she yawned. Ashclaw smiled slightly and walked over to the little sleeping kits.

"Sunclaw says that since I found them... I should be a sort of father-figure in their lives," he mewed. Blazeshadow looked up at him.

"That sounds fair," she replied, nuzzling the kits. Ashclaw nodded.

"I always did have a soft spot for kits," the ashy warrior mewed. Blazeshadow flicked her tail as she laid her head back on her paws.

"I'm sure you would make a great father for kits," she mewed. Ashclaw smiled slightly, staring at the tiny bundles of fluff. He was loving them already. After all, they were his kits, and Blazefire's kits. They had a bit of Blazefire, mized with himself, in them. He had pride in that.

Darkheart waited anxiously as the Clan began to file out of the BoneClan camp. Bloodfang and Wolfeye stood with him, and Goldenheart, too. They began following the rest of the Clan, moving through the forest stealthily.

As they filed into the Gathering place, the other Clans were already there. Darkheart smirked as he thought of the secret he was about to reveal to the Clans about Ashclaw. As Snakestar took his position on the leader's rock, the call for the Gathering to begin was called. Darkheart rushed up to Snakestar.

"I need to announce something, Snakestar! I know I am not a leader, but this is important!" He mewed. Snakestar sighed, but obliged. He let the brown tabby tom leap up next to him.

"Attention, all Clans! There is a traitor among us!" He yowled. Everyone cocked their heads to the side. No one noticed that he was staring straight at Ashclaw.

"I have found a certain WoodClan tom loving on a FlameClan she-cat!"

Ashclaw tensed. How did Darkheart find out?! He noticed that Blazefire tensed as well.

"Ashclaw is mates with Blazefire, a FlameClan warrior!" Darkheart yowled. All eyes turned on the two cats.

"That's not true!" Blazefire objective. She stared at Ashclaw with eyes that clearly said, "I'm sorry."

"He's a WoodClan warrior! I hate him!" she hissed. Those words peirced through Ashclaw's heart like a thorn, even though he knew she didn't mean it.

"And I hate her! We are enemies!" the ashy warrior snarled. He had to keep their secret safe, no matter what.

"Lies!" Darkheart snarled. "I saw you at the abandoned Fox Den twining your tail with hers, and getting all lovey-dovey!"

Ashclaw flattened his ears.

"Since when were you permitted to enter WoodClan territory?" he hissed. "I am no traitor! You are a liar!"

Darkheart snarled at him.

"You are mates with a FlameClan warrior! Admit it, you idiot flea-bag!" he growled. Ashclaw hissed back at him.

"I am not mates with her!" he hissed. Snakestar stood.

"Enough!" he yowled. Darkheart and Ashclaw went silent.

"You two need to get a hold of yourselves! Darkheart, do not accuse known loyal warriors of such treachery!" Snakestar growled. All the cats of the clearing, save Darkheart, Bloodfang, Wolfeye, and Goldenheart, nodded in agreement. Ashclaw sent one last glare at Darkheart before slinking over to Sunclaw and Oakfur. The two warriors were staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Ashclaw, we promise we won't tell... are you really mates with Blazefire?" Sunclaw asked. Ashclaw sighed.

"Yes," he mewed. Sunclaw flicked his ears.

"So... are those kits... your kits?" he asked. Ashclaw nodded slowly.

"Please, you two.. don't tell anyone! Please, forgive me," he mewed sadly. Sunclaw and Oakfur nodded.

"What is there to forgive? You did no true wrong. Love is love," Sunclaw mewed. Ashclaw smiled at them and nuzzled each of them.

"Thank you," he mewed. "But... please, don't even tell Cloudfur."

Sunclaw and Oakfur nodded.

XD Okay, sixth chapter finally done! Please review, and give your opinions. I'm getting hopeless here, lol... If I don't get any reviews, I might not update.. so, anyways, Did'ja like it? Did'ja hate it? Plaese R&R ^_^


End file.
